I Didn't Mean To Cheat
by highcaliberrageous
Summary: (New Chaps.No panickin, T&Y lovers. I got ya' back .)After scoring with Yuna, Tidus's affair with a college girl named Celes creates an almost deadly psychological war between him and his first love.
1. 17 yr old Pyschologist

Disclaimer: Own em? Like I said. I ain't THAT rich.

A/N: First 'cheating' based story I ever wrote. Whoever did the 'changing me story' I give MAAAD props. I'm new to writing this stuff so I could use tips from y'all. Haven't reached the Celes affair yet cause this first little saga is about Tidus and Yuna meeting but I'm updating quick so hang on to your hats, and please reivew. Thanks.

I didn't mean to Cheat.

By HighCaliberRageous

 One:

   The sun lit up the room making the environment feel even more comfortable. As he began to feel a little better, words simply came out of his mouth before he even knew what he was saying. But he had to tell somebody something. Of course he wasn't the only person dealing with increasing hormones, still there was that urgent feeling that he recieved every spring where the girls were looking twice as fine as usual. Lucky thing he'd befriended them much earlier in life so when he felt that he had to get with somebody during these times, the opportunity was always there. Even though his dad was a professional athlete, it hadn't made Tidus 'ultimate man on campus'. He wasn't trying to be a rich 'jerk' at ALL either though some people could not see him any other way simply because he had money. Also because of his half-popularity he felt that it was still hard to talk to some of his peers who seemed to still be 'above it all' and didn't care too much for involving him in their groups. He was still planning to make a few slam dunks at the division championships in order to get a few girls swooning and earn some respect among the brotha's at school, but everyday that he pulled his sedan into the parking lot, and turned down the volume on his favorite song gradually to low, the feeling crept up on him. that annoying feeling that he always had every single day that he came to school. There was something about the atmosphere of the building. Something that just gave off horrible vibes and made him want to skip all seven clases and drive back home. When he wasn't getting much work done and it showed on his grades (because of his undiscussed sexual frustrations) the typical family response came. Mom freaked. Dad didn't give a shit. There was simply no impressing him. Tidus was beggining to believe that he would have been a better baby if  he was born to have red hair, grew up with an arrogant atitude, learned to slap women, ruled the basketball court, and acted like a hustler. 

Everything was getting on his nerves. 

So he did what no other person his age would do.

He went to a shrink.

  There was no money wasted of course. Squall wasn't all that bad. Watching enough TV put the mind of a sophisticated thirty year doctor into a sword slinging teenager. He loved to practice fencing, and was all about the 'thrust and parry', loved heavy metal, and old school rap but didn't talk much except to those who tried as hard as possible to befriend him. After Tidus had given his all to be let into the stingy warrior's circle he was rewarded with advice that he could use for years to come.

 This was what he was recieving as he lay back on the bed in Squall's room. It was 2:30. School had got out, and he rushed all the way over to the Squall's family cabin (that he considered a wooden palace by the lake), knocked on the door till his knuckles hurt, and pleaded on his knees for the Guru to influence him with knowledge once again.

" Did something happen at school today?" Squall cracked open the door just enough to peek his head through and looked down at his pal with sleepy, bloodshot eyes that almost seemed brown from a distance.

" Lemme guess You boned in class again and someone saw it."

" The shit was kind of embarrassing.  I mean these people won't stop pestering me about it, and with Rikku and gossip you know how it goes. She finds out a story around five, and you can watch it on CNN at 6:00."

" Well come on in. Let's talk about this." Squall tossed his bathrobe on the couch. Just as he did Tidus took notice of his megadeth black T shirt, and goth style jeans decorated with all sorts of signs. He was worried about just what type of advice he was going to recieve.

" You aren't going to have me doing any rituals or some stuff like that are you? Won't tell me to start thinking 'fuck the world' 'buy a glock' or none of that?"

" Dude, I told you I'm a pacifist, now knock that shit off and come on in."

45 minutes later.

" This isn't anything that you can avoid. Got a girlfriend?"

" Broke up with her in middle school you remember. the whole relationship consisted of me buying her gifts and stuff. I like seeing my wallet much fatter than usual, and I can't give that up. It just pleases me."

" You'll need another girl. By now I'll bet noticing all these upfront, show-offish couples passionately kissing by their lockers (and I mean some fine looking honeys too)people who seem to be mature since they come to school pregnant and spend the lunch period discussing their exciting adventure of a future four years before it would seem normal to some people too. All the men taking girls out to the expensive spots and growing up faster than you. Basically watching others experiencing love, and the shit that comes with the package. It'll get to you. It'll make you say (why can't I be like that?)

" I don't wanna get anyone pregnant right now. At this age I'm supposed to be interested in just stuff like kisses, dates, beer, drugs and sneaking a chance at intercourse."

  Squall fights with the sticking pages of his book on Human Growth and Development

" Whoops. Wrong chapter. Anyways I mean you gotta just GET OUT THERE and find HER. Whoever she is before it drives you nuts. You can't keep boning like this forever. I thought a crazy kid like you would be the first to lose his virginity anyways."

" Well I... uh. I...uhhh... I.."

" You always get like this when you're hungry. Let's take this discussion out to MickeyDee's huh?" Squall patted his shoulder as he grabbed his keys, shouted the news to his mom and walked out the door.

 With Squall singing along to Naughty by Nature on the CD player, it sort of disrupted Tidus's order. He chose all of the things he didn't want. It soon became more than obvious that everything was seriously bothering him as they walked back to the car.

" You know I don't think it'll be too safe to let you drive all the way home so stressed. How bout you let me take it from here cowboy?" Squall begged for the keys like an hyperactive dog at his master's feet

" You strangely seem a little too happy to be driving right now. Hey...Squall...don't snatch up my keys like tha....are you listening to me?"

" Clap yo' hands dis evenin' cmon ya'll say 'IT'S ALLRRIIIIIGHT." Squall blasted up the volume as he shoved Tidus into the passenger seat, got inside and started the car with an engine roar. Seeing a break in traffic as they drove, he stepped on the gas wildly, handling the silver BMW 745i smoothly as they got back on the road.

" You must've given your driving instructor hell." Tidus scuffed. After trying to yell over the sound of Hoobastank on the radio as Squall found his station.

" She was in love with me too much to fail me."

" Perhaps it's this atmosphere of confidence that you just..have. You just attract women. Even high class women, but since you live on the darkside, all the rich hotties don't wanna fuck with you.  How did you get that shit?"

" I had the luxury of being born with it."

"...and you're not trying to hit it? What's wrong with you? The field is open." Tidus burst in total outrage.

" No man in his right mind would turn down a sexy sophisticated chick all the way from James Madison University to settle back with an immature high school girl who's peak in life is to reach the title of deputy captain of the cheerleading squad, but I see what you mean. It appears that I have a gift, and with so many 'gals' attending our school it would be a shame to see it not used so you know what I'm going to do?"

" What boss?" Tidus rolled his eyes as he stared out the window

" I'm going to transform you into a pimp. Make you take care of that job in my stead. " Squall's eyes never turned for a 

second. He smiled wanly as he said it and made a sharp merge into the next lane that almost made Tidus's heart jump out of his body. As the lanes began to bunch up, he stopped perfectly, but abruptly and sent Tidus almost out of his seat.

"Okay that does it! We are pulling into that drunkin' donuts nearby, and we are switching as soon as this light turns green!"

The anger on Tidus's face soon changed to a look of confusion as his pointed finger stayed frozen in the air. He met a goofy, humorous expresion on Squall's face as he was looking out the car window past him. He cut into the rest of what Tidus had to say with a few simple words.

" Look who's next door. Let's test it out to see if you can mack on THIS fine beauty."

  She looked like a blonde with weaving long hair. From the sunlight he couldn't tell too well. She looked rather distinguished, mature, and so exotic in the way she sat in her little hot red Toyota Supra low rider full with decals, spoilers, and other hot accesories. Living a dream as she slowly pulled down her sunglasses to look at Tidus. Hoping that one glance from her would be enough to melt the son of a superstar.  He could tell exactly what she was doing.

 That didn't eaxctly mean that he was ready to deal with it.

" The light won't stay red forever. Hurry up man." Squall nudged Tidus

" You see that traffic?" Tidus looked forward indicating the traffic that would probably keep them both stuck for five minutes at the very least.

" Don't look there! Look at her for God's sake." Squall whispered with a laugh edging on his voice as he tried to keep 

Tidus from hesitating.

  He slowly turned to look at her, and didn't know whether he regretted it or loved it. The car was so close that he could see so much of her. Boobies that he thought of fondling. Hair that he considered touching, and a face so lovely, and even more innocent than that of a baby. Enough to make a grown man cry. He sat there and didn't say anything, but turned back like the coward he knew he was to face Squall.

" Squall!" He peeped out

" Yeah bud?"

" You didn't tell me she was THIS beautiful!!!"

" Just...DO IT man. I don't care if you fuck it up. Just try it. Who knows you might actually choose the right words, and you've talked to girls before. I know you have."

" Not girls like that."

" *Ulp* were moving." Squall lifted his hands in dissapointment as he gradually tapped the gas. Honking horns filled the air.

" Move the fuck along." came the voice of road rage from behind. The driver of the trashed up beetle behind them was rewarded with the sight of a fat middle finger.

    Time always did this to him. Now he was kicking himself mentally for not saying a word. He was sick of feeling sorry for himself and always wondering if it could have happened differently. This was what led him to open his mouth, and pretend even for a few seconds that he was really a man.

 Traffic came to a huge halt again. As Tidus noticed the car crash further up, he heard himself saying 'yess' a little too loud as he turned to face Squall again. Sure it was mean but for some reason he didn't care.

" Al right here's your chance. Don't fuck up." Squall told him with excited eyes

" You just told me you don't care if I-"

" SPEAK!" Squall whispered loudly

  It was zero hour. Tidus gulped as he loosened the collar of his blue cotton shirt and turned back to talk.

" You wanted to say something?" Asked the driver." Looked like you were sweating." She rose an eyebrow in confusion

" I'm sorry I'm just fucking stunned. I've never seen a car so amazing. Bet this thing's got a V8 too. Is it yours?"

 (Good excuse.) Squall thought.( Showing a little fascination with cars gets you out of the 'nerd' assumption. That won't kill ya, now make HER the subject of your words before you fuck this up completely.)

" Yeah, and I couldn't be happier. You're not too bad yourself."

" This one is still my dad's property." Tidus admitted

( What are you doing!? You can tell the truth LAATTER. Don't screw it up!) Squall thought.

" Awww." She pretened to sympathize as she laughed " You begging for the car aren't you?"

" I'm working on it." Tidus shrugged as he laughed nervously trying to free up some of the stress he felt. " Just like I'd be interested in working on you." The last bunch of words slipped out of his mouth. If a sledgehammer was in his hand right then, he'd be headless in a matter of seconds.

( WARNING!!!!! WAAARRRRNNNIIIINNNNG!!!)  Squall's mind talked once again.

Tidus choked on his comment, but as he saw her just laugh, he felt a shred of the courage to continue.

" At least you're honest. A lot of guys I know don't have balls like that."

( GEETTTIIIINN IIITTTT!! BBBOOOOOYYYY!!!!! BE SMOOTH NOW!!)

 His persona changed slowly. He didn't feel relaxed, he just felt wierd, but if it was all that it took to make a sly comment, then he would deal with whatever he had. 

" I got my old..high school planner here." Tidus snickered at the fact that he didn't have a much more mature looking 

'ssccchhedule writer." can I put you down?"

" Won't your little league basketball practice get in the way?"

( SHE'S CHALLENGING YOU. DON'T TAKE THAT SHIT! MACK HER! MAAAACCCCK HHEEERRR!!!)

" And to think youth was a thing that was once praised among people. Well I won't just come out and bore you with my obtuse, thick-headed plans of getting into the NBA. Oh look the light is green. Gotta go."

" Wait! you aren't going to even ask my name or number?!" 

" I see you coming out of the gym everyday at this time. I'm pretty sure I won't miss you for too long. Bye."

" Bye." The woman rose her eyebrows. There was no need to shoot back at him. A young eager kid in love. She would let him 

think he was smooth.

" Niiiiiccce WORK BACK THERE!"

" All right loud meister. Can we stop with the yelling?" Tidus rolled his eyes

" Sooorrry. It's just that I've never seen you taking risks. If it was me I would try to find her interests or something, and work it awhile.

" She drives a fucking DRAG. What was I supposed to do? Take a survey?"

" Good point..but you were lucky with her not to sound stupid. Amongst your own age group you must be careful. Girls aren't 

ready for you to be spitting out dumb random talk favoring your hormones. Control 'em please." Squall gave him the eye and continued driving.

" It almost sounded like it would work with those bourgoeis prep girls too."

" I'm warning you...DON'T MAN. Be considerate."

   His hopes sunk. He felt like he was sharp, and all of a sudden he found out that what he said didn't mean shit. He thought he sounded a little cool. Now what would he say to the other girls?

" Look I'll teach you how to finesse, and drag em in. You just have to be careful. Very careful. One dumb statement, and you'll be looking at her back for a very long time. She'll cover her ass too so you can't see."

  As they drove on. He considered what he said. Maybe he was a little too eager to come onto a chick. If he just listened to the master, then everything would be all right. Just the way Naughty by Nature said it. Wait...what was he listening to? Would this really work? What the hell was on Squall's mind.


	2. In the Beggining, There was Yuna

Two:

 "New York n---gas are the craaaaziieesst. Atlanta n---gas are---craaaaazziieesst." Tidus found himself considering everything that Squall told him. His confidence even had him singing along to the CD player more often just like him and he borrowed both System of a Down and Nature's Finest:Greatest Hits CD's. As he pulled into the parking lot, and stepped out to mozey along to the courtyard where the usual gatherings happened.

" Vacaction's over. How ya'll doing?" He slapped hands with Wakka and Auron who was hands down, one of the slickest teachers around

" Practice tonight. I'm glad to see that last time's 'incident' hasn't scared you away from school yet." Wakka laughed

" Pleeeeze. These people haven't forgotten who the new Micheal Jordan is around here." Tidus looked around as he assured him."

" You are reffering to MJ in his prime of course?" Auron asked " That's the proper way to refer to him. Nowadays I feel depressed going to Wizard's games.

" Why do you still buy tickets though?"

" I always get something like kissing my wife on the big TV or one of the T-shirts they fling up there. Some of the people who already go to the games start yelling. NOT HIM AGAIN. Then I kiss, and flick everybody off. So I figure with good luck, why stop you know? Next time it cold even be a game ball or something."

" True true." Tidus nodded

   Seifer panted as he jogged up to meet with the rest of the guys, and held up his hand in desperation trying to gather enough words to speak.

" Sir is there an exam today?"

" I suppose with what you just said, that I should assume you did NOT study Mr. Almasy."

" I uhh..." Seifer's eyes searched around frantically. The answer was made very clear.

" Beeeeaaatch, you know I'm pulling your leg. It's next week, but since I let you in on such valuable information I'll be 

expecting payment in the sum of at least  five G's." Auron cleared his throat.

" For information that I could've gotten from any one of these schmucks standing next to me? Is that robbery or WHAT!?"

" Well who says I would have told you?" Tidus crossed his arms.

" Protection payments remember? I-WILL-KILL-YOU. That's right I haven't forgotten at all." Seifer told him bluntly as he tousled his hair and shoved him with one hand onto Wakka. " Gotta run. See ya in class bro."

   Squall ran up soon behind, and breathing hard.

" You just made it Mr. Leonhart. The bell's about to ring. You may still want to hustle into my room to catch your seat in order to avoid getting your 5th tardy I'm sure." Auron reminded him

  Squall groaned as he ran off to get inside. One of the administrators who always stood outside to watch the school buses coming turned to laugh at him. He couldn't simply hold up his middle finger as usual, but ignoring was hard as he went inside.

" Does this mean I should be on my toes running too?" Tidus wondered

" Don't worry. Every teacher likes to pick on Squall. I was just seeing if it would work. You've got time. he really doesn't remember which classes he's actually arrived late in the most."

" You are a devious one indeed."

" Whoa. I was right." Auron looked at the courtyard clock "You might wanna hustle. I'll still take off points. it's school policy."

   He was a good teacher, but Tidus sometimes could never tell the difference between his jokes, and when he was serious

 Coming inside he gave a heads up to the usual group of girls from the field hockey team who never missed a day of greeting him. At least someone put them on their love status of 'hunk'. He knew he could do better than that though.

  Then there came the prep bitches. He would only refer to the term of 'bitch' towards them because their attitudes were as cold as ice, and the way they walked so haughtily in their school unifoms and skirts swaying to the side woth their ass-walk. They loved to tempt men with their sexiness, but gave eyes that said you couldn't have them. Tidus thought it was a shame that they were still caught up in a very old Briteny Spears video, but that was them, and it would always be them. Even though he knew all of them were ace students he just wanted them to take heroin and fail so that would be them for the next five years as senior, and he would be drafted to play for the Timberwolves right out of high school. Then they would see who was at the low point of life. Their insults really got to him.  The group consisted of Rinoa, a good girl but one who really needed to get off that crack, Tifa, one hell of a trashtalker, Beatrix the big scary bitch who you always had dreams about, and they were the dreams in which you were beat into an inch of your life. You basically were oblivious to the fact that she was sexy by now, there was also Belegmine and Dona who were Beatrix's lackeys for life, and always repeated what the master said. Then there was the team informant Rikku. It never failed. She always had a story.

 He was looking at his locker the entire time, but as he felt the  heavy shadow come over him from behind, he began to talk without even looking, all of a sudden his hidden ego resurfaced on him once again.

" Wait. You don't have to say anything girls. All of you shameless girls came for cock right?  I'm pretty busy with other stuff for the week but if you can show me you're desperate enough I might be able to fill in a spot for each one of you."

 He turned around and got just what he had been expecting. A bunch of confused people staring at him.

" Well I mean let's be honest right?"

  They giggled in front of him. A sign that they knew something he didn't. It was always annoying.

" Honest about what?" Beatrix snapped

His ego hit proportions that he would dare never climb to before. 

" Pardon me your highness. I just figured that the only reason you bullies pick on me is that you're proabably attracted to me, but I'll keep it a secret if you feel ashamed."

  He felt himself shoved onto his locker by forceful hands. One of them grabbing his neck. He struggled to speak.

" I take it back!!!...I take it baaaaacck!!!"

" Tell 'Jimmy' down there to control himself around us or we'll humilate you into exile you understand me?" Beatrix threatened " Smile and nod."

 Tidus smiled and nodded his head as best as he could.

   She let go of him, and called the rest of her girls to follow. Rikku raspberried him before she was about to run off but an arm grabbed her.

" Hold one on second you hyperactive little squealer." Tidus dragged her back.

" Hands off." She warned him.

" No. We talk first. I hope you don't mind my asking but WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

" You know how it goes with me and a new story. The process of shutting up is an art I simply cannot master." She gave him a smile to top off her sharp response.

" Learn how please."

" Why should I?"

" I know where you live. How's that for starters?" 

" Beeeaaaattyyy!!!"  Her scream echoed down the hall. Tidus let go of Rikku instantly, not wanting to deal with the monster Beatrix again

" Thank you. See ya in class asshole." She walked off in a huff.

     He didn't pay much attention to her as she walked off except for the ass. He just had to watch it swish as she walked.

Then continued onwards to government class. Auron was not one that you meant to keep waiting at all.

  He saw her as she came towards the door. Running the courtyard hoping to get in before the bell. For some reason she wasn't wearing a uniform. Perhaps she wasn't exactly attending classes yet but only came for a tour, and she was looking more lovely than ever.  It was in the way her neck length brown hair flew in the wind. Her little peasant shirt flew up and the  tiny sleeves seemed to come down from her shoulders. As her khaki skirt flew up, the slit revealed her legs. She had the legs of a dancer, and as the world fell into slow motion, her clumsiness became grace. He kept on watching until she ran up and pounded on the locked door begging for his help.

  As soon as he opened it, the force of the door sent him to the ground in seconds. He didn't even hear her breathe out the words thank you.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Came the echoing voice.

" Uh...fifteen?" He said. Eventually the multiple views became centered, and his sight became normal.

" Oh crap we are going to have to take you to the clinic. I'm soo sorry."

" No! No clinic!" Tidus bawled as she dragged him up. If it happened then the nurse would finally catch the drugs in his system. The sadistic woman was itching to give piss tests. He crawled to get up on his own and shook his head though he lost his balance for awhile and she had to hold him up.

" You sure you okay?" She smiled but her face showed a confused expression.

  When he saw her up close he could confirm that he was in the presence of a true angel. Her smile, and every bit of her face simply said the word 'goddesse'. Cuter than any of the girls that he imagined in his fantasies. She outclassed them. Her eyes were weird. Almost as though she woke up and put on the wrong pair on contacts or decided to make a fashion statement. Maybe the left eye had a infrared scope hidden in the lens.

  But who really cared about that when he was in the presence of a pretty woman. There was no doubting her ravishing beauty, and her awesome little smile. He finally snapped out of fantasy land when he heard the first warning bell, and straightened his shirt.

" Sorry I'm just really out of it today. Stuck in traffic, running to class you know the deal? Sorry but I didn't quite get your name?"

" Yuna. Nice to meet you." She said sweetly as she grabbed and shook his hand " I'm looking for the room C-204."

" Oh that's my class. Come on. If we run we can make it."  

 The final bell rang on them.

" Aw shit, that's a whole letter grade down." He felt like kicking the wall but trudged his way down over to class. Following behind Yuna. Yet as he watched her he began to forget about what upsetted him just watching her. A good thing he hadn't said anything too dumb, or that she didn't take him for a total fool. Though he looked like a complete klutz. That sway in her walk she had was amazing. The way her whole body moved had him watching in slo-mo again. He hoped that no administrator would knock out a visitor student just because she wasn't dressed properly on a day she wasn't officially attending.

  The rest of the class laughed again when they saw him come in with ruffled hair, and a posture that simply said 'someone had vbeen in an accident. Tidus couldn't think of any words to explain his case.

"I won't ask how it happened, but I'll excuse you this time okay Tidus?"

"I needed that." he breathed out as he walked over to slump into his seat. As the laughter continued, he noticed Yuna was 

joining in the chuckles. She patted her warm hand on his shoulder. A sign of sympathy, but he was starting to take it as something else. Was she just a nice person or did the touch mean something else?

" New student huh?" Auron smiled " What's your name ma'am?"

" Yuna. Nice to meet you Instructor Auron."

" Your uniform didn't come in the mail I take it? That's okay people are planning to appeal the rule so things are getting lax. I'm sick of this place looking like a private school just because were world renown good teachers."

" No it didn't come. She sighed. " I drove over here in a fury wondering what I was going to do. Everybody told me that Tuesday was the first day. I got up and came here on a hunch." Her eyes widened as she pleaded her case with wide eyes, and a smile of suprise.

" That sucks. Well don't let formalities bother you right now. Besides, you look awesome to say the least."

 The entire class laughed again at the shock of Auron's honesty

" Hey I'm not going to lie." He argued over the commotion as he tried to calm them all down " Now did everyone read the chapter-no wait why should I ask. We usually get all the notes from either Squall, Lulu or Tidus. So you three hit us up with a review while I serve everyone else detention. Heh heh heh." He  reached into his desk while the class spoke up again.

 Yuna searched around her environment in suprise. Glad that she was innocent

" That means you too newcomer. It's not me it's just school policy."

 Yuna pointed to herself in total wonder as her large eyes stared up at Auron who only shrugged.

" Well I guess these boards could use a good erasing."

" There really is no phasing you is there?" He asked

 She returned a shrug

" All right everyone I was just kidding around. So let's review."

  What could he say? He tried to pay attention but he couldn't help looking at her siting next to him. After he traded a few glances, it became dangerous as he heard Rikku snickering at the back of the classroom. The woman even had eyes, but for awhile he began to not care about her as he continued to look at Yuna's face. trying to keep his head forward and divert his eys to look less suspicious. The pressure came upon and he was about to blow again. What he feared most was that if he made a new freind it would probably stay that way or that she already had a boy friend somewhere. Maybe the guy had a Bentley or a truly funky new Ferrari. He still ahd to ask, and he remembered what Squall had told him. Speaking of Squall....

  He felt a punch in the back as Auron continued on with his lesson.

"I heard you talking shit by your locker. Don't forget what we went over 'playboy'. You musst be kiiinnd."

  Tidus nodded quickly as he turned to face Auron who already discovered them talking

" Anything you boys wanna share?"

" You mean a show and tell? Kick..ASS! Hold on  I've got this decapitated rabbit head that I found in the woods-"

" Just tell me how this is significant to government class?"

" You'll see. Come on. Lemme teach for today."

 Squall had been begging for a chance to instruct the class using scary forms of political symbolism ever since last year, and Auron never submitted. This was only one of his levels of crazy. Many people were worried about Tidus since he was beggining to hang out with who they reffered to as a crackpot. A remarkably (pardon me for saying it) nearly 'god-like' intelligent crackpot, but a crackpot nonetheless. He could make anything make sense, and though some people were silent, giving him the 'eye'. Yuna sat back and giggled to herself.

" Your friend?" She asked

" He's not like this everyday."

" I think he's funny."

   So she was that one girl that you met. That one girl who was so permissive about they way some things worke in the world, and didn't X you from her circle just because you were a bit of an oddball. Currently she had not circle, and with the feelings that Tidus had inside him, he swore that he would make her a part of his friend group before he lost another potential friend. Why was he so desperate? He never really experienced love but it was shamefully grabbing him by the balls right then and there. He tried to hide the beads of sweat coming down his face, laughing along with Squall's jokes to appear as though everything was cool when it really wasn't. Auron was stunned at the accumulation of knowledge the boy had and how he had followed the exact lesson plan even getting student feedback, and managing to wise crack on his ex girl Lulu whenever he had a chance. It looked as though Yuna was becoming interested in him. People with vibrant personalities tended to do that to others with ease. That was encouraged him to work hard to stand out. If he could manage that then possibly he could get....her.

He was dreaming.


	3. Happening much too fast

Three:

   Professor Trepe was nice, but when she gave work she was a hard case.  Yuna noticed it from the first assignment but Rikku had been patting her shoulder the entire time trying to be as much of a friend as possible. She offered opportunities to study with her and the rest of her gang. Which really meant late night house parties, and drugs. It amazed her how the clique still maintained straight A's but she didn't feel comfortable under the label of the bitch crew, and she could see the tension that came between them and people such as Squall, Selphie, Zidane, Garnet and Tidus who were much more unique and generous. She could see very well that Rikku wasn't being good to herself. A nice person, but perhaps she had to be the primary influence of the friendship and draw her back to a more safe lifestyle.

  Tidus wasn't all that bad of a guy. He sweat really easy, but he seemed to be at peace whenever he was on the basketball court or with his favorite teachers. It was only one day and she was beggining to witness the blossoming of a fascinating character. A man with ambitions and many fears. It was not that he was afraid to express them, he just couldn't hide them. He was very readable at times, and it reminded her of someone...herself.

  Sure she was more naive, and at times he could be a frequent worry wart, but he expressed his worries with  the right voice, never letting his temper shoot out too early unless it was necessary. Just looking at him debate with Auron in Civics class. He knew what he wanted to say. Unlike...

 Unlike Seymour.

 She remembered the pig headed jerk, and was more than glad that her family moved away or else he wouldn't stop calling. On the day that the family packed into the car and went off, she looked out the back window and could see him standing in the middle of the street waving. His voice echoed out. He violated the restraining order but it was obvious that he was desperate.

" You'll never be rid of me you hear! NEVER!"

 His voice echoed through the sky. She was afraid that her father would speak up right then confirming that her love trip was a load of bullshit, and that he would have to confirm the suitors from now on.

  but she wanted freedom to choose.

 Sure she had put her own life in jeopardy, but she knew she could find the right person if she tried harder. She didn't want to feel like the unlucky princess who had to be setup, and the odds of the person being someone she liked were a million to one.

  Still, that episode was long over. She couldn't focus on such things forever. She had to get over him, and the past. Tommorow would be another day, and the day she was currently in was still fresh. There was no reason to not have a positve outlook on things it only drained her more and more.

" The paper will be fifteen pages long at maximum. Ten at least." Quistis announced. The entire class responded in exhaustion

" That's okay. Get it out of your system right now because you've still got a week to get it done, though I'd advise you to get rolling pretty soon. The more ambitious you are about these big opportunities the better of a student you will become."

  The class still sighed and turned off her comment as they recieved her handouts. The bell rang as Quistis gave her thirty second last-minute announcement.

 Tidus saw her walking out again and conversing with Rikku. He knew why she was trying to be her tour guide for the day. Simply because the girl wanted to draw her away from him. Him being the enemy. How rotten was that? The only reason she had gotten mean towards him was that he said no when she asked him to take her out. He tried to explain to her that he was loaded with exams to prepare for but she  wouldn't listen at all , by the next year, Rikku began to seriously change. 

Now she hated him with every bone in her body just because she once used to have faith, and he crushed her dreams. He wasn't trying to be mean, just realistic. He couldn't offer a chance during the summer because she would be gone ever since the last day of school. He remembered rushing to her house only to find the parking lot empty. Then he recieved the e-mail. Things had been bitter ever since. He decided the chase was useless. 

   Yuna was being educated by this woman. If it kept up things would only get worse for her as well. He cared ony about adrenaline sport in the past, but as his feelings towards approaching women changed, and he was scared of being left out of the fun he didn't want Rikku's stories to alienate him from another stranger. Only people like Squall, and Auron believed that he was just a normal kid. Everyone else had some sort of beef with him one day or another. Even his own parents. Who could he turn to? Who would accept him in one form or another? Feeling the need to prove that he was an okay guy led him to follow her path out the back parking lot. He knew he didn't have to let his feet carry him there when he was too choked up to know what to say, but he always did everything better when he just improvised.

 He followed them out to the parking lot and heard them talking as he snuck by the bushes.

" So you wanna take my car?"

" Minivan huh? You planning to be a soccer mom in the future?" Rikku joked

" How'd you know?" Yuna asked sarcastically " This piece of shit probably won't even get me home today."

 She only gave the door a light kick, and that was all it took for the thing to fall off. Students were out walking and some were watching. The boys who had been eyeing the new hot chick weren't thinking of approaching her kindly anymore as they were laughing at what they saw.

 Yuna was held in shock and outrage at the same time, the frustration was enough to make her head explode. The radio deck and woofs were completely ripped away, and the windows were broken, but worst of all, the steering wheel was ruined to crap. She almost didn't want to get inside paranoid that a car bomb was planted right by the exhaust pipe or something worse.

" Good thing you always keep your wallet and phone with you huh? And you cleaned the car out too. Lucky." Rikku mentioned trying not be funny as it was a traumatic moment. 

" Uhh Yuna? Yuna? It'll be okay." She tried to tell her

" H-how will it be okay? FUUUUCCCCKK!!!!"  Her silence broke into a total rage as she kicked the car even harder setting off the alarm. Too many people were noticing.

 Wakka rushed over almost dropping his books and inspected the mess.

" If I knew the bastards I'd strangle them for you."

" You'll have to leave that job to me Wakka..I swear to GOD if I find out I will make someone's life miserable."

" It gets rough of all the well to do families that try to move into this neighborhood as a getaway. There's still a lot of those juvies, and they only made our school look like a private institution because people were so bad. So there's still stuff like this going on. Besides that BMW down there was once totaled to shit, and even flamed. Tidus's dad went berserk on him. I'm suprised the kid's still alive."

" Hey guys." Tidus rushed up " What's going on-what in holy-? Who the fuck did this?"

 Wakka shrugged.

" Come on Wakka. We know all of the fake-thug, wanna-be, white kid gangsters that live near here. Now who was it?"

" I didn't see who did this. I was inside the building all day."  Wakka rose his voice

" Damn Sprint. Can't even call my fucking parents. Oh well." she tried to brush it off but it was obvious she was still burned to the core.

" You can use mine." Tidus offered his phone.

 She took it while sniffling, and misdialed twice before getting the number right.

" Dad?....You won't believe this......no the car.....someone trashed it......how should I know!?....I'm going to call them.....of course I locked everything!......I told you I don't know....okay....*sigh*...okay. Listen I'll be home later than usual.....yeah she should be there..........I....okay."

" You need a ride?" 

 He blurted it out faster than he wanted to, and wasn't sure that he said the right thing. It didn't sound like she wanted anyone's pity.

" I really don't need charity right now."

" No really I'll take care of it. Wakka you got shop till six right?"

"Don't remind me."

"Rikku you can come along too if you want."

 She heard the sound of her posse pulling up in their Grand Cherokee and shouting out her name. It scared her enough to have her hair reaching towards the sky as she turned around to face them all.

" Quit doing that! I'm coming!"

 She grabbed her bookbag and ran, telling the entire story as she got there.

" See what I mean?" Tidus pointed out " Well I really oughta take you home."

" WHOA! What the hell happened?" Squall ran over

" Are you that oblivious to it all? Look man."

" Miss you don't know how sorry I am for this. I'll give you a ride if you.."

" Soorrry Squall. Be a gentleman somewhere else. This is serious."

" Aww that's mean."

" I know it is but were still friends right?"

 Squall slapped hands with him but leaned in to whisper in his ear.

" Good going so far. Now make sure that you do exactly as I tell you during the drive. Report back to me in the morning."

" Huh?! Right now?"

" SSSSSHH! In the morning pal. On the DL till tommorow morning. Good luck."

 Some strangers accepted hugs from other strangers. It was a sign that they were a loving person or that they tried not to shove people away when they felt bad. Yuna was tipping on the edge of shutting everyone out, but as she cried she actually trusted a stranger. He welcomed her with open arms of course, but the day felt twice halfway sour instead of total glory. This was not the situation Tidus would have chose in order to gain her trust, but then again who could control fate like that?

" I'm sorry."

  Her father and mother were both away on serious business. She usually went home on her own and greeted the housekeeper who usually didn't pick her up. She had been self sufficient enough to handle a lot of things on her own.

(Maybe when she's in better spirits she can coach me on being resilient), but nothing hurt like having your property trashed, and for the first time he witnessed the wall that Yuna was break down before his eyes.

 She was silent for most of the ride, and she lived rather far away.  Tidus swore he knew his area from top to bottom, but soon enough he was convinced that he had to pull of a road map. He couldn't have looked anymore shameful.

" Whose CD is this?" Yuna sniffled as she heard the powerful vocal cuts of young 'J5' Micheal Jackson singing over Kay Gee's acid jazzy beat World Go Round.

" Squall's but he let me copy them."

" Naughty By Nature? Never listened to them but....it sounds nice."

" Once again I'm really fucking sorry that had to happen to-"

" If I keep thinking about it, it'll be too unhealthy for me."

" You told the police everything you could right?"

She nodded and sniffled again.

" Mmm. Poor thing...Hey you've always got friends in us. We got Wakka and Cid from shop working on your van. It's their new project."

" Amateur repair?" She asked weakly

" Hah. They're the best for miles!! If they had the parts they could probably've fixed mine, but then of course my dad was sore about it. He wanted to send the car to best people on earth to get repairs, and the bill was a bite in his ASS."

" Good to know." She tried to smile but wounds didn't heal in seconds

" Awww he left Busta Rhymes in here! MONNEEEYY!! Loud and therapeudic. I recommend GREATLY." He chuckled evilly as he handed the case to her to switch CDs as he pulled off the highway.

" I'd better not." She widened her eyes and gave him a nervous smile. Though she was open to new styles, her thing was LeeAnn Rimes, Dido, Avril Lavigne, U2, and Pink Floyd. Already he was beggining to know so much about her, and it would be a short drive home, then he had to say goodbye.

  But the moment felt good as he felt himself being taken over singing 'Everybody Rise' till his voice box put a stop on him. Yuna sat there and  wondered if he was sane enough to get her home, but if she died right then it wouldn't matter. Eventually it cracked a real smile on her face, and she began to burst out laughing even with the tears drying on her face.

It wasn't hard to tell that he was a fan when he memorized so many of the lyrics and didn't mess up once.

" All right I've got Dido here. Let's see you kick a few notes. You were in chorus weren't you?"

" Are you trying to cheer me up?"

" What a coincidence. Does it look like it? I just get really musically inclined when I drive. Helps a person relax. I think it's working what about you? "

  It took her a long while. She was so reluctant at first but as he kept pressing she almost forgot that something seriously messed up had happened, but as she was victim to happiness once again she couldn't hold back. Therefore she sang.

" Ohhh I'm jealous. Keep it up!" 

 She hit highs that he didn't even know she could reach, and dazzled him with her skill. He felt a dream coming true in a strange way, but it was happening. Who would sing for a dumbass like him? Either she was really nice or there was a closeness happening a little TOO fast. Just how many friends did she make out of complete strangers anyways? That was sure to endanger a person quick, but reason her car suffered was because of neighborhood initiation. There was no way he was telling her about that shit because he knew the frat boys who were most likely responsible, but he needed them alive for a few months to take of a few favors and then he'd kill them himself for disrespecting his friends.

  He pulled up to her house. The feeling of an empty parking lot seized Yuna. He knew the feeling all too well and offered his hand.

" What a first day huh?"

" Shit. Nanny'll be on my back about it all night." She breathed out

" I got your back if you want me to go in and explain."

 She paused for a long time.

" You don't understand my family. They expect so much of me. Everyone.  I don't know what I'm going to tell them Tidus."

" You mean...you don't wanna go in yet?" He questioned and she shook her head.

" Maybe that wasn't a long enough drive. Maybe it'll be best if we just go somewhere. You need a drink."

" After this I'll need a thousand."

" Hey listen don't drown yourself okay? This'll be taken care of soon you've got my word on it." This time he was really attempting to cheer her up.

" You've been really nice about this. Thanks."

" Well I couldn't...you know I couldn't...aw heck it was nothing." 

 She pulled him in for a warm tight hug again. That same hug that melted him like butter in a frying pan. Quick, and swiftly. He was almost out but he liked the feeling and moved his hands up her back to accept the feeling. Sure it was too early for even such things as this but rarely a soul he knew had legitimate levels of friendship anymore. Love was a little too free, but as it was already happening, and not by his decision, he decided to let it all take it's course. Her face stroked across his slightly as she moved her head away, and it made him wonder what sort of message she was trying to get out with that movement. He stoped searching for signs as he continued driving and found Squall's cabin again, then knocked on the door.

" Well hello there Miss Yuna" He turned and whispered irately to Tidus with bulging, bloodshot eyes "What the HELL do you think you're DOING!?"

" Thought I'd show her the neighborhood. Heh-Heh....heh-heh." Tidus faked a laugh and made Squall read his lips.

" Smile and Nod. Just Smile and Nod."

" Ohhh. I see! Well welcome to my humble abode. You will excuse me of course, the place is a bit of a mess."

" Is that a real grapevine out there in the yard?"

" Why yes. I've taken into a bit of the green thumb as you can see but you know us Leonharts have ways of mastering so many things." Even his laugh sounded disturbingly elegant. He was still slinging her in, and it was annoying him. Tidus slapped his forehead. They both heard it, and turned around.

" It was just a fly." He lied

(A pal, but sometimes he can be such a dipshit) Tidus thought as he sighed and walked along to the garden.

" So what brings you here Yuna?"

" Just visiti-" Squall cut Tidus off

" I was TALKIN t' Yuna."

" Couldn't go home. It's dangerous back there. Too unsafe for me, I wanted to wait till the heat cooled down."

" You'll hafta face them eventually. Besides it's not even your fault." He reminded her.

" They can MAKE IT my fault."

" Dang. I'm glad MY mom understands when shit happens."

" Squaaalll!! Could you be any more inconsiderate?" Tidus warned out loud.

" Whups. Sooorry. Hee-Hee." He gave a little wave hoping he would still be seen as a good guy.

  He let them stay for the rest of the night. Going up to his room and going over his coin collection he left the refigerator all to Tidus. Even the drinks. Bacardi? Absolutely NOT. Champagne? This wasn't a proposal, and he wasn't James Bond. Heineken? Pretty casual. No sweatin that."

  There was still distance between him and her as they watched TV. He knew how to remedy that from Squall's tips. He had to change the station to something that would get her off her feet, and would make the perfect excuse to fill the gap. 

" I love the Daily Show." the words came out of mouth drunken, and soon she was laughing at the corny jokes.

" You okay?" Tidus asked

" I don't know. Are you?" she smiled again, and it made him crack up. Never in his life had he witnessed an entire personality all in one day and it's many sides. Then came that irresistible smile.

 Her hair was tossed around. Her face looked even more vibrant as she raised her eyebrows while laughing. Her teeth clasped against her lower lip as she tried to fight an incoming laugh but couldn't resist. She never stoped looking at him for a long time. Suddenly it didn't feel so wierd anymore. The field was open.

 He put his arm around her as she leaned in towards him. She was drunk, but more than he was obviously .Sure they had laughs he still was not entirely ready to go the next level. His head hurt a bit as she planted a light kiss on his cheek. No something was wrong. Love EVOLVED. It was the rules. This shit never happened in a day. Never at all. But he wasn't too scared to accept her. With the way this was going he probably wouldn't show up early enough for his parents to not bug out, but then his dad was probably rejoicing, and her parents would be out till tommorow afternoon. Oh the joy of freedom.

   Lips met again. He held her as she pressed her big tits against his body his hand was reaching for her belt buckle. They kissed until their breaths became fast. Clumsy figers couldn't get all of their clothes off, because of this a smashed couple of teens lay there on the couch on top of each other next to pack of beers and sat there laughing

" You clumsy little..." 

" Well you aren't doing any better. As for me I can just reach under you."

 He did. Fingering through her bra he touched her tit, and was suprised totally by the fact he heard no response but only giggles from her. She began to keep whispering repeatedly for him to stop.

"Okay. Okay. Hold on." He exctracted his index finger, and she dropped back on top of him. Her legs curling up around one of his. A feeling that sent jolts through every bone of his body.

  But no matter how real the night was it wouldn't stay that way for long. When she woke up with a hangover she'd come to realize what happened, and things wouldn't be happy.

  Around 5:00 AM it was her cell phone that served as her alarm. Nanny called. At least she wasn't furious. The constant correspondence helped, and the old woman was probably convinced that Yuna had been at the station answering questions all night. She did mention that she visited a few classmates homes, but she would still be upset. Getting up she lifted herself from the face of another. When she recognized who it was, she jumped back off the couch seized in fear. Looking up to her left she saw there was another presence in the room. A woman who seemed to be in her thirties. holding a bag of groceries she stared at her with intense eyes the entire time. Yuna jolted as she spoke.

"Squall!!" she called upstairs

 Now she knew she was in trouble.

" Yes mommy dearest?" Squall joked in his most disgusting accent yet.

 Here it came.

" You could've at least saved a few beers for me you know. What happened to being considerate? Did you have a house party while I was gone?"

" This early in the year? Impossible-Oh geez I'm sorry I forgot." He collected every last one " but I'll make a note of it to save up and replace that six pack for you. Hey Yuna." he turned to face her

  Tidus woke up with the weight on top of him. As his sight went from blur to normal he shot up but a hand kept him back down on the couch.

" Awww. Someone tell me it didn't happen."

" It didn't I'm sure." Yuna assured him

" Hey mom where's the mouthwash? The smell of old booze is getting on my nerves." Came Squall's voice down the hall. He was always up and about on the mornings

" I'm telling you it's in the bathroom closet. Use your eyes." Raine advised him. Eventually he came back down and offered the bottle to both of them.

" Gargle, and rinse you remember how to do that right y' old bastard?"

  The phone rang. Even though it was Squall's house, he was still paranoid that it was his folks.

"Tidus it's for you.(Dum Dum Dum Dum DUUMMM!!!)" He laughed as he handed the cordless over. Tidus snatched it up.

" Oh mom. Aw geez I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I was studying with him again.....Yeah our civics project again.....I told

you it would take all week....I'm coming right now. Okay just a few.....sure.....I'm really really sorry.......... love you too....see you later."

" Liar." Squall scuffed under his breath. Yuna gasped but Squall warned her to keep it down.

" She could've heard you on the line and wondered what was going on over here."

" Oh."

" Well anyways you've got two hours, and I know you girls need every single second of that time to prepare for school so now that our chaffeur is up and at em. I shall see see you in class." 

" Thanks for taking us in."

" People've been retreating to my place to getaway for years. I guess maybe once in awhile it doesn't hurt to be open to my fellow man and woman."

  The parking lot was still empty as he pulled up. Destiny lay beyond the front door

" I'll be out here waiting for you if you want." Fortunately I don't hafta change."

" I've got news for you. Your hair is still messy." She held up here hand mirror

" Damn."

" Come on in. I'll need you for back up." She pulled on his hand as he stepped out of the car. 

It had already happened. Part of him was happy that it was with her, but he was still worried of how troublesome their friendship would be. Was it still a friendship or was it something deeper? Who wouldv'e thought? All in one day?

A/N:There's going to be a SERIOUS family confrontation when Tidus gets home. You may just bear witness to Jecht at his worst as a father. You'd pick Jack Nicholson over him by the time you see the next chapter. Thanks for reading if you did. R&R pleeze


	4. parental tension

Four:  
Loaded with enough work to make a man want to clock out and die, he slipped into the house. Trying to keep the door silent as he walked in, but soon he realized just how futile the effort was.  
  
"TIDUS!"  
  
He cringed at the sound of their voices.  
  
Looking down at his own footsteps as he continued gingerly, His hands were in knots. He gritted his teeth, and continued walking. He hadn't disappointed the family too much lately. He did all he could to be a good son. Maybe they just hated him for some reason that he couldn't think of.  
  
Coming all the way down the spiral stair case into the rec room area, he hoped that the loud sound of the Bee Gees playing on the stereo system would stay loud. The music would drown out the fear. He couldn't bear speaking to the both of them when he was surrounded with nothing but pure silence.  
  
" You want to tell me what the hell you were doing all last night you little runt." Echoed his father's deep voice. A voice so deep that it absorbed the entire atmosphere around Tidus and sent chills through every single bone in his body.  
  
Though he mentioned the words little runt, and that was all that he needed to confirm that this man didn't deserve much of a begging apology. Not anymore that is.  
  
"I know you hate me. There's no need to announce it." He said in a low voice while trying to stand firm, still sweating in the presence of his parents. He tried to walk away.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me." Jecht raised his voice. It came as sharp as a needle, and pierced through the air, but missed Tidus's heart. He wasn't taking it anymore.  
  
" Don't sit there with your casual crooked little smile, and suddenly begin to act like you care just because mom was up worried sick about me last night , which there was also really not much need for since you know I'm only at one place. Squall's or right here with ya'll."  
  
" I find that hard to believe."  
  
" Where would you suggest I was then huh?" He asked with his temper reaching greater heights faster than Jecht. " Some club with drunks? Out crashing store windows like the rest of the fools you like to talk about? So I may spend a day in the city, but this little mansion here, I didn't forget about it.  
  
" Son you've got to understand. With your grades and now this, I don't understand what you're saying to me. What are you up to?" His mother demanded  
  
He searched for words. He knew he couldn't explain what he'd been feeling to them, but just because he was normal, didn't mean he was suddenly evil. He couldn't think of any more excuses. He decided to fight them another way.  
  
" Will you stop this B.S. interrogation okay? Don't start with your little red scare crap. I do nothing except work and sports. If my coach has no reason to complain, then you shouldn't either. You always talk about the family not being stable, but you only say that stuff when it involves something I did wrong. Maybe, on the day you can look at me as more than a 'future-of-the-family-name' investment, and as your SON. Then I'll be ready to talk. Right now, I don't want to be late for practice."  
  
Anger still burned within him as he packed his gear, and walked off angrily grabbing the keys. He stopped and looked at all the cars in the garage. It was disgusting how rich his father was. The man had a Jaguar, a Porsche, even a Bentley, but he still had the nerve to start a hassle every time that he had to share his BMW.  
  
Fakami shuddered at the sound of a slamming door and turned to face Jecht. She had barely gotten her two cents in and already her boy had left. She loved Jecht but it began to hurt her a lot lately when he began to forget his own son.  
  
" Are you pleased with yourself? Look at what you just said to him?"  
  
" I thought that you were on my side of things. What's with the sudden criticism? You were the one that was so steamed about him staying out. How about you explain it to him?"  
  
" Well it's too late now." She sighed as she heard the the car race out of the driveway. " I think he's running away from us Jecht." She begged him to understand  
  
" Awww bullshit Fakami! Bullshit! You know what your problem is? You are too paranoid. You really are!"  
  
" Well at least I'm worried enough to know that something here has to be done about our son before he distances himself so much that something horrible could happen in our own home."  
  
" You're blowing this way too far out of proportion." Jecht snickered as he rolled his eyes and walked out of the recroom upstairs.  
  
" If you would just listen for two sec-"  
  
" You always have to make a drama out of every single thing that you see. Always taking one side then the other. When is anyone ever going to understand me."  
  
" I try but it's hard living with a husband who just doesn't care about his family." Fakami lowered her head. A tear came down her eye upon those last words.  
  
Jecht turned around quickly and stormed his way back towards her staring her dead in the eye  
  
" What did you say about me?!" His voice filled the room, striking hard, and heavy like thunder. He glared deep into the eyes of his wife of eighteen years, trying to tell himself that she had not gone out and called him uncaring.  
  
It may have been a tough case to argue, but he expressed his care by giving things, and he worked his butt off to make a future for his family. He hoped it wouldn't be asking too much if they could exchange their appreciation for what he did.  
  
They never did. It was this building frustration and the feelings he had about being neglected that led him to raise his hand.  
  
Fakami fell rapidly after feeling the force of an angry man with little rationale at the moment. It was the wind that scared her the most as she saw him moving towards her. She gasped at first but then began to cry as he hit her.  
  
" Stop Jecht!" she pleaded  
  
" I'm sick of it all! I pay all of this shit! Then I come home to listen to all of your problems. You and Tidus! I'd run miles if I had to. If you care for him so much why don't you and him just leave now.  
  
She didn't know what he meant by 'leave' but she hoped that he didn't mean what he was getting at.  
Hours later.  
During the break between practice he got out his cellular and called her in the locker room while the others were out getting Gatorade.  
" It's still going on at my house. All of this tension. It's getting on my nerves. I'd like it if they shut up for a few days, and didn't even look at me. Always thinking about their temper first. Shit drives me nuts. How's it going at your place?" Tidus asked  
  
" I don't know how to put it." Yuna told him nervously on the other end. " My father's just really silent most of the time but he gives me this tough look, and I feel like I haven't lived up to his expectations, but I don't know what he's thinking. My mom does most of the scolding. We used to be real friends, but now she's got this grudge or something and she's on my back about everything." Yuna whisperd into the phone hoping that no one outside her room would pick up on what she said as she lay across the bed chatting with her eyes looking around carefully.  
" Even the car?" Tidus asked while looking through his locker.  
" Of course..the car." She breathed out. I tried to explain to her that I did everything to protect her old van but she just went out and attacked me, saying that I wasn't careful enough. I locked everything. If someone is REALLY interested in jacking your car they'll probably find a way to steal it. The best form of security you could probably have is a loyal armed guard armed with a gun."  
  
" What if HE steals it?" Tidus joked  
  
" Hey I said he'd have to be loyal."  
  
" Good point." Tidus sighed. " Well I can't hang around for too long. I hope things simmer down in the house. Maybe you should stoop down to the 'suck-up apology' I don't think your dad'll reject you, or serve you an ass whooping if you can show that you really mean you're sorry."  
  
" I guess I could give it a shot. Maybe if I'm pardoned then he could get 'the monster' off my back."  
  
" You don't call it a mom anymore?" He asked  
  
" No. She evolved. Well I don't want to ruin your practice so I'll let you go for now."  
" See ya later."  
" Bye." She whispered and hung up  
A heartwarming farewell. Tidus could tell she was smiling on the other end. It was good to know that she could retreat to him, and he could do the same with her when everyone else was giving him a shitty time. All except coach, and he didn't understand it. He was playing fair, and concering himself more about making the play work instead of the slam dunk. Those were only for breakaway moments of glory that came rare unless the opposing team REALLY stunk. He knew where he was supposed to be no matter what the problem, but there was another problem. The guys were complaining that he was doing everyone else's job at times when it wasn't necessary.  
" Jassu. You gotta understand that I didn't mean to."  
" Sure you didn't." Wakka said sarcastically as he shoved him and laughed. Squall sat up in the stands with his headphones roaring as he watched on intently. " Why don't you get your lawyer all dressed in black up in those stands to get down here and argue the case for you huh brudda?" This had been the millionth time. The brawn with the red cowlick was never given a smart response back either.  
  
"Excuse me you gorrilla?" Tidus defended Squall  
  
The rest of the team began chanting out with a huge response of 'Ooohs' Wakka was stunned. His arm muscles tightened and bulged even greater as he approached the blonde haired point guard. He asked in a low voice.  
  
" What did you just call me?"  
  
" That's payback for the 'fruitcake' comment you made. It's even now. Live with it." Tidus told him daringly.  
  
" Oh THAT'S IT!"  
  
Wakka rushed headlong into Tidus and knocked him against the wall mat. He didn't cough up blood till later, but got up pretty quick and soon enough the two were beating the crap out of each other as the rest of the team cheered them on vehemently in a circle. The coach rushed over yelling to break up the pair. They continued glaring at each other's bloody faces, struggling to go at each other, while a network of strong arms and hands kept them from tearing each other's hair out. Wakka dropped a loose tooth but kept the evidence hidden in his mouth.  
  
" I don't want ANYMORE OF THIS CRAP! The division title is so close. We don't have time for all this argument! Do any of you girls want the crystal cup or not? Because if anyone's ready to work together, then join me. I AM." Coach Bickson yelled at the top of his lungs bringing the entire team to silence  
  
" Here's your water sir." Gatta ran up breathing hard.  
  
" Thank you waterboy. You may return to your station." Bickson signaled him off  
  
" Tidus hang back for a little."  
  
" But coach?"  
  
" You didn't do anything wrong. I'm not pulling you out. Just go relax. Besides you know the playbook almost better than me. See ya later. Wakka, and Datto you can leave too."  
  
Bickson rolled his eyes as he turned back to the rest of the guys  
  
" Now for those who have been SLACKING on the court tonight. Guess what were' gonna do.."  
  
Tidus didn't need to hear anymore of the coach's talk. He knew that the guys were about to undergo a serious workout.  
  
For the most, nothing went well at practice, and the world was still hating him. He couldn't think of a better reason for going off at Wakka except that maybe he was fed up with everyone hating him. If they wanted a fight so bad, then he would beat every last enemy that got in his way. Sure it wasn't right to target his parents but Jecht looked like an exception to him. He was nothing more than a complete A-hole.  
A funny thing that he had to be thinking about the man himself. He wasn't surprised when he saw the red haired asshole wearing his running suit, and carrying his prize B-Ball with him on the blacktop outside the school. Tidus faced off against him as though he were stuck in wild western movie. They both glared at each other for the longest time until Jecht's voice finally echoed through the night sky.  
" Would you like a little one on one. Though it couldn't hurt to have a little game with me."  
" I'm tired dad." Tidus continued walking to the car only stopping when he saw the basket ball hit the hood of the BMW.  
" No excuses. You're just afraid I'll whoop your ass. I know you practice so often just because you think you can escape from the family. Well you can't escape me anymore. I'm going to nail you where it hurts. Your own pride. Grounding you would be too easy. Afterwards you be begging for my forgiveness for the stuff you had the nerve to say to me."  
  
Tidus kept staring. For awhile he had no words to tell his father, but when he finally came up with something he let it roll of his tongue bluntly.  
" Are you THAT thick headed dad?"  
" What?!"  
" 'Hurt my pride' oh please! I'm at the bottom of the self esteem chain! The only time I can actually breathe is when you're not around. I don't want to ride home with you. I certainly don't give a rat's ass who wins if I play you, and I don't even care how mad you are, because as you came out here there was one thing you forgot to do as a father.'what's wrong with an occasional 'Hey son. How was practice? Not good huh? Keep at it. You'll get better. Or 'sorry about earlier. If I came out in anyway that made you afraid or anything then I didn't mean to. Or how about ' You're my son. I love you. Yeah that last one. I wonder if you ever loved me at all, but I can kinda guess what your feelings are about that so I guess I'll just be on my way home to a mom who actually gives a shit about me 30% of the time when she's not faking it. Good bye."  
Jecht didn't know what to think right then. Tidus had a mouthful, and it seemed like he wasn't going to tell him anything else. That was okay. He couldn't put up with anymore criticism anyways.  
It was quiet in the study. The only light came from the desk lamp. Braska sat there quietly regarding Yuna with stone eys as he usually did. He talked on the phone but rarely with Yuna in person. She always felt there was an aura of  
" Father?" She asked gingerly as she appraoched him  
  
Braska said nothing to her  
  
" I wanted to tell you something. I..I'm sorry if I upset you earlier...but you've got to understand that mom's been dramatizing this whole situation." She looked back to the door and turned to face him. Her eyes said simply that she had been crying.  
  
Braska sighed and turned in his chair. Not the response that his only daughter had been looking for.  
  
" I'm sorry if I dissapointed you again but I swear that I had nothing to do with this. I don't think that it should cost my driving privileges. I promise that as soon as the car is done that I'll take good care of it." She tried to put on a smile that would hopefully lighten up the mood, but it still seemed wan.  
Braska's hand slowly lowered from his face. Yuna stepped back as his heavy shadow covered the only light that came into the room. She stepped even further back as Braska stormed out of the room. She didn't even have to say it. Brasks knew that what she said was a hint that he had to step down and have a little talk with mommy who had been scolding her the entire night.  
She never heard his voice so thunderous. She sat down on a nearby easy chair. Her hands were in knots, and her heart pumping as she listened to his raise his voice instantly, and sharply. She knew how angry he was getting this time, but it still wasn't interesting listening to him blow his stack. Though hoping was futile, she prayed that his anger wouldn't lead him to use his hand in a way that she didn't want. It hadn't happened in a while.  
  
CRASH!  
  
It sounded like it came from the kitchen, and it sounded like glass. Both of them started screaming, and she buried her head into her hands. She got up slowly walking to the window. Looking out she began to wonder if there was a certain someone she knew that felt just as horrible as she did.  
" If you think it's her fault then don't come after me for God's sake! Come on I'll tell you the truth to her face!!!"  
She gasped and turned around upon hearing the angry voice of her mother from downstairs. Two pairs of shoes were stomping their way upstairs. She moved all the way to the corner of her father's study not knowing what to say as the door flew open.  
(Please not again.) She begged inside her mind.  
Tidus heard the door kick open. He soon began to worry too. He couldn't keep running away all the time, He would have to get past the living room to get to them. He couldn't come to his mother's defense, because she would just snap at him like a cat that got vicious whenever a strager was near, but he was no stranger. He was her son. He took the pillow off his head and stared dead at the computer. The violence downstairs jolted him up in his seat every few seconds. Well there was one thing he knew. This was a better excuse for not finishing a paper than....'my dog ate it.' He leaned back in his seat to stare out the window hoping that someone he knew was faring much better at her home. Her parents didn't seem to be the most relaxed couple on earth either.  
A/N: The affairs' happening on the next chapter. Couldn't wait forever you know. So I'm going to try and 'timeline' a long chapter' so I'll try to explain how the whole thing went down. I wrote this piece to get you an idea of how a troubling relationship would only cause more problems with folks like these. Thanks for reading and pleeze review 


	5. Crossing Borders

A/N: THE TENSION BEGINS. (closer to end of chapter) This is a load of an entry, but bear w/ me. I tried to get a little humor in. 

Five: 

It was 3:00. He sat in the car for most of the afternoon. His mom was at work, and his father was still at home, but he wasn't stepping on the accelerator anytime soon. It was tranquil out in the park any ways. He picked up his disgusting test and began looking over the corrections. A little better than last time. He wasn't feeling frustrated anymore. Now that family, and friends were giving him hard times lately, it was easier to take his mind off of them, and concentrate on other things. Work became his escape. If no one else thought he was improving, then they all could kiss his ass. 

A drive into the next town would do him good. Unlike the radio. Even music wasn't helping him for some reason. The days were becoming duller. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Yuna. It wasn't killing him, but boredom was. There a stalemate going on in his house. No windows were breaking, and that was what worried him the most. His folks didn't let steam just blow off. When they were quiet, they only gathered up more anger. 

He stopped and turned around when he heard her voice. She was running towards the car. The rain soaking her uniform. Her bag slinging around in the air. She stopped right by the window and tapped on the glass rapidly with her open palm. Tidus quickly unlocked all doors and rolled down the window 

" Yuna...hey." 

She tried to smile for him as usual but it had been obvious that she'd been looking rather morose all day. He didn't even know that she had shown up at school. He couldn't think of what else to tell her as she stood in the rain. 

" Here get inside." He opened the side door wide open. she climbed in, pulling the water out of her hair, and out of her eyes. The car was silent for the next few seconds. 

" How's life?" Tidus was hoping that he wouldn't eat his words, but he was beginning to assume that, as Yuna wasn't responding. 

" You sure you won't tell anyone?" Her eyes begged as she looked at him. 

It was a lot to consider. She had a million words for him, and didn't know where to start. Tidus nodded his head, and promised that what he heard would never leave the car. He waited for her to speak but her fingers were knotting again. 

" Wow. Something on your mind? No wait...it was the folks again?" 

Something inside her told her to show him. Another voice in her head was telling her that she was crazy for doing it, but she had to talk to someone, and there was no one else in the entire town that she knew well enough to talk to. He was someone who had been in her very own house, and stayed by her side once. It would seem weird, but could she really hole up her pain forever? 

Tidus eyes exploded out as she turned her back to him and pulled up her sweater, and shirt. Moving up the back strap of her bra he was able to get a better glimpse of the lashing across her back. Seeing it sent a tingle down his own spine. He sucked air through his teeth. Yuna flinched as he touched it. 

" Aw geez. I'm sorry....when'd it happen?" 

" Last night." Yuna sobbed 

He could tell the whole story from that bruise, but what he wanted to know was who did it. He was still reluctant to ask. 

" Somebody's got a mighty temper....uh who did it?" He asked 

" Mu..mh..m..da-dddy." She barely got out 

" Aww shitt." He wiped the tears out of her eyes as she turned to face him pulling her sweater back down, and held her as she buried her head in his arms. 

"You sure you don't want to tell somebody about this? Even if it's your folks...it's still abuse." He suggested but turned his head to look back down, ducking for the response. 

" I couldn't go." She breathed out and shook her head " They'll get over it. Everything'll be better soon. I know it." 

"Don't lie to yourself. I mean sure we both go home to this stuff everyday but it's still not good that our folks are always so fighting mad. I tried to talk to Jecht, but it's hard....I'm afraid of what he might do to my mom. If he was some stranger I'd beat the crap out of him in a second, but he's my...dad." 

It was his statement that made her realize that it was okay to come out a little more. He had actually told her that he was considering hurting his own father to save his mother. You couldn't say such things to anyone. Any other person would have felt alienated towards him for thinking violence especially since Tidus was no weakling but a very well built kid for his age. She knew that he had risked stepping over a border to open his mouth. She couldn't step out of the car or make him feel worse. Both of them were worried. 

" You gotta do something." 

" I guess we both do." He sighed, and chuckled nervously. " It's funny. I thought that the next time I saw you, I was planning not to bring this stuff up no matter what, but then you showed up, and I just froze...." 

" Couldn't hide something like this." She assured him while looking away from him, straight out the window. 

" What are we going to do? We can't go home anymore." She cried again. Tidus hugged her again. There had to be a solution. He was just too worn out to think of it. 

" Wanna drive somewhere?" He offered her. It may have been raining, and she liked the outside, but there was only one other option, and none of them wanted to take the latter. 

"I just feel like staying here." 

That was Yuna. She wouldn't sacrifice the outdoors just because of a little water. He sure was learning a lot about how to better himself by listening to her at times. Mabye he needed a walk in the rain. He moved back to look at her for a long time, but couldn't take the silence. If they could just think of something else to discuss that felt a bit more comfortable then perhaps they wouldn't feel so tense, but the silence was taking him somewhere. he was too afraid of going. If he did then he couldn't stop. 

Everything on his face was saying that it was too complicated, but she didn't resist at all. She waited, and drew herself towards him. The idea that he was still somewhat of a stranger and not her best pal for seven years had drifted away. She would run wherever she could find solace. 

As they kissed passionately, they put away the idea of how awkward the moment was, telling each other in their heads that it didn't mean anything but the reaction that went through both of their bodies argued otherwise and won them over. Tidus only pulled up for a second as he began to shower Yuna with kisses around her neck across her face. Returning to her mouth, they were giving tongue in the dark of the front seats under the cover of the park trees without a soul in sight watching. Their paranoia seemed to just lift away. 

He finally convinced her, and they hit the road. He had enough money so it wouldn't be too much of a hassle. This time he had remembered to inform his mom about his staying out again. That was all he needed to do. Even the city streets didn't feel as scary as the heat that generated in his own home at times. 

He found a motel off the highway, and couldn't believe he was doing this, but still hadn't much other choice. He walked to the other side of the car opening Yuna's door for her. The entire ride he had the excuse of keeping his eyes on the road but when he turned back to look at her again, he lost his train of thought again. 

"Sssh. It's okay." She told him putting her finger to his lips " You don't have to say anything." 

She stroked his hair. Tidus gulped and tried to get his mind back to work again. 

(Okay idiot. Let's try and remember why we're here.) 

" Come on. Let's get a room." He motioned with his head. 

The man at the desk simply asked for the check, gave the number and key, and said nothing more off the subject, but his eyes had suggested that he was interested in what he saw. A beautiful young woman who stood by the door and another guy slightly taller than her. Both looked like private high school students. Whatever they were planning to do, he knew. His place had been used as a getaway from parents from time to time, but he rarely had any runaways or police coming up to his door asking if he'd ever seen a certain someone. 

Tidus grasped the key in his hands tightly. Knowing exactly what it meant for the rest of the night. He let out a weak 'thanks' as he walked on his way out of the office down to the first door on the right. 

Empty, but peaceful. 

She had been watching TV the entire time. He was in the bathroom long after taking a piss. He stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked completely bugged out. Everything about him looked like a total mess, and he felt that he must have sounded like a complete doofus towards Yuna who occasionally turned her head away when he tried to speak. Good luck getting closer to her. Squall had been pushing him for awhile now. He offered the little things such as running errands for her, constantly talking to her, and understanding her. Well he had finally crossed whatever threshold there was and she had accepted a kiss. Did it really make anything official? Who knew? If it were some other girl around his school he wouldn't even be sweating, but for some reason, something drew him towards Yuna. She was so much easier to talk to. A person could discuss almost anything with her except her family of course. Thinking about her smile spread a short one across his face for a second as he looked down at the sink letting water droplets fall from his face. He exhaled. Turning his head upward slowly to regard his own shitty face. He had no idea what she saw in him. He was the seed of a worrisome woman, and a despicable arrogant man, but Tidus still had attributes that came from them. He moved his hand from the bathroom mirror letting the water slide down off his palm. Turning towards the door, he thought that he had the courage to face her, but he stopped again. 

Where was he going with this? When he got out of the bathroom, what was the first thing she was going to do? He figured that after all this time she was waiting to give him something and he couldn't guess what it was, but suppose nothing happened, and he made another move. Would she grab her stuff, and run off? He certainly didn't want to make an enemy out of her, but then shit happened. He couldn't control it. If she had gone this far maybe she'd be willing to go further. She had to be. You didn't normally kiss a person in such a way after such a short time. That was what he believed at least. 

It had been weeks and maybe she was running into things a little too fast, but she didn't know what was right or wrong anymore because he wasn't stopping. He wasn't saying no, and she wasn't either. If there was a little voice inside her head trying to convince her otherwise, then she did not hear it at all. It was hard focusing on the movie which was just starting to reach a climax when she felt there was something just as important that was going to happen right then. 

Tidus walked sluggishly out of the bathroom, and stopped to look at the movie then turned to look at Yuna sitting on top of the bed on her hip side, leaning on her arm. 

" You said the main character dies at the end of the movie." 

" I lied. Yeah. So?" Tidus shrugged " I didn't know you were that gullible." he dropped down on the bed 

" *Errghh!!* That's the tenth time tonight! You think you're so smart don't you?" She grabbed the pillow and started to beat him silly. As Tidus laughed, he could barely get out the words 'I surrender' 

" Okay Okay you win. I'm sorry." 

She tossed the pillow away and dropped on top of him. Her face staring right into his again. Her head resting on his chest. She curled up right by him. 

The entire time they didn't fall asleep, but stayed silent in their usual staring contest. 

" Can I see that bruise again?" Tidus offered to help 

She didn't only lift up her shirt, she took it off. He was surprised at that, but shook of whatever sudden worries he felt and inspected the lashings. 

" Does it still hurt?" 

" A little." Her head hung low as she sat up. 

He didn't have the magic to make it go away, but to pretend seemed to be enough for her. He'd never know why he kissed the thing, but the feeling that jolted through her, and sent a shaky reaction through her body on to where he touched her was confirmation that whatever wall was keeping them away had broken down. He revealed to her the results of serious altercations between him and Jecht. though he had actually gotten away with decking his old man once. Her skin against him actually made the irritations seem to go away. What bothered him the most were not the scars, but the fact that they reminded him of his past. 

Something in him made him desperate enough to lead his shaking hands to her skirt. He undid the zipper and pulled it off slowly. His hands led to her bra. and it came down as well. Yuna's breaths became even more rapid. Before they knew it, all of their clothes were off, and there they were making love under the covers. Yuna giggled occasionally. Still silence returned. No longer were they afraid of it. They began to accept it. 

He returned home at around eight. Opening the door slightly he made sure that everything was taken care of. That his face didn't look too messed up. He tried hard to wash the lipstick off of his face as well, but was still waiting for a certain pair of people to come in scolding him as soon as he opened the door. 

This was not what he found at all. 

The living room was empty. No one was waiting for him, but he heard the noise coming from downstairs. Fast breaths. He knew exactly what they meant, but it could not have happened. Here? In his own home? With those two? It was impossible. Tidus thought that a law of physics had to be broken or something for those two to actually be... 

When he peeked in from the stairs, that was what he saw. They didn't hear him coming in because of the stereo's loudness. That was good. He retreated upstairs quietly, set his things down on the floor, dropped into his easy chair, and began laughing to himself. It hadn't happened in years, and it felt weird, but any positive alternative to violence was okay in his book. Thank God. 

Maybe everyone just needed getaway time from each other. When that happened, it really helped to clear up the hostility. Nothing else worked except this, and he was beginning to find out that when the team had time to break out and think about all the bullshit that they'd been saying they were ready to cooperate the next practice. 

He still wasn't a friggin ace with school but all seemed well when Yuna was around. He started hanging out around her a lot more. Her folks were getting to be easier on her within time but she had been grounded for a few slip ups every now and then. But it had been six months since the last time she had come running to him, and he heard of rarely any sob stories yet. 

It was one Saturday afternoon that he pulled up to the house. She had called him earlier telling him that her folks would be gone for the weekend again. Tidus didn't honk. He knew that she would be playing sentry by the window. 

Yuna climbed down wearing the same Linkin Park black concert T shirt that he had. The guys were coming local on their tour, and neither Tidus or Yuna would miss the event for the world. though another family disagreement had blocked her chances of going. Well.......officially, but not 'technically'. 

Squall was in the back singing along to ' In the End' as usual 

" Son?" Tidus rolled his eyes 

" Whutcha want dingus?" Squall stopped 

" Could you put a lid on it? Everyone knows you're the greatest voice in chorus class okay?" 

He only encouraged Squall to start singing in his face. 

" Alright." Squall finally gave in, " I gotta thank you for helping me win all four of those tickets on EBay, but what I still don't get is why we had to bring HER along." Squall pointed to Lulu 

" She found out about all our schemes last year. I'm not trying to get any rumors spread you know that right?" Tidus tightened his grip on the wheel. 

Yuna jumped from the window to the tree and climbed down. She rushed over to the car while rummaging through her purse, then zipped it up and jumped inside. 

" It's been awhile." Tidus smiled 

" Hasn't it darling?" She joked in the sexiest voice she could possibly bring out. 

" Mmm. Dang, I forgot to give you something last time." Tidus muttered before leaning in to kiss her. Not even concerned that the others were watching. Lulu tried to not pay attention. Squall mentioned to her by signaling with his fingers that he was the orchestrator, or the one behind what she was currently witnessing. 

"Wow. If we had popcorn to watch this with, I'd take this over a soap Opera any day of the week." Lulu admitted 

" Lulu!" Yuna scolded 

" Oh...come on already. It's not like I wouldn't find out sooner or later, now are we going or what? The driveway view is nice I'm sure but I'd rather be looking at the stage when we get there." 

" Yeah. I kinda figured you would be excited." Squall said annoyed 

" Chester Bennington. " She said dreamily 

" Oh God. Here we go again." Squall rolled his eyes 

" Those thick glasses....." 

" Hey Tid? My window won't work could you help me out? I think I'm gonna barf right now." 

" You jealous of the lead singer?" 

" Hell no. They're all cool. I just don't like GROUPIES!!" 

Yuna and Tidus both laughed as they pulled out into the street, and drove off. It was going to be a long drive. 

It had begun to rain, but they had supplied Umbrellas and weren't budging from their spots which were pretty good for seeing the band but also a good chance you would be moved up to close and have your face mashed up against the fence while others were having the time of their lives thrashing around. It was a little too humid, but no one cared. Amongst the thousands there were people lifted up on shoulders to get a better view. Obviously girls had a better chance to flash tits from there. 

" Go ahead!" Tidus yelled 

" What!?" Yuna yelled back 

" I'm not jealous! Go ahead! Go ahead!!" 

" Do it!" Squall yelled enthusiastically 

He swore that some of the band noticed. Five seconds of acknowledgment was all they needed, and everything was bliss. 

Things toned down on that empty, large stretch of green land. It was only a few acts but much safer than Woodstock. Some people were off in their own camps. Tidus went back to check the car occasionally with the binoculars he snuck in. 

" Is it fucked up yet?" Lulu asked 

" Nah. I think we hid it pretty good." 

" Good thing you switched your fancy sedan for my 88 Civic huh? Just left that babe in my garage. See? The real 'HEADZZZ" respect the non-flashy type vehicle. If you kept driving that dream car down here...WHOO! Your pops would maim you. You'd be in the exact same condition as the car." 

" As much as I want to retort right now....I can't." Tidus gave up 

" Why's that cowboy?" Squall asked 

" Because you both are right!" 

Squall laughed again 

" Hey come on. My friends from college are here. I want you to meet a few." He yanked him up by the arm 

" You won't be too long will you?" Yuna asked 

" Nah." Tidus bent down to kiss her on the cheek once more before leaving 

There's Locke, Issaru, Setzer,...... Zell, and Selphie well not actually these two, and they're both transferring to be with us soon." 

  
" Oh really? Well ain't that some shit WZUUP!??" Tidus extended one hand while pretending to give the 'grab the balls' gesture with the other as he approached the guys. He didn't normally do that, but the others didn't know that he was not a stud. They exchanged greetings and laughed. 

" Squall?!" 

" Over here baby!" He yelled 

It was the very same blonde that he met on the road. If only he had known that Squall was with her, but when he thought about it for awhile he wasn't all that surprised. He wondered how she was able to sneak through the crowd looking so hot damn sexy in a black dress, and long boots that still showed the curves in her legs. She stepped through the muddy waters. Almost trying to jog but carefully. She ran into his arms. Squall lifted her up in the air and swung her around before bringing her down for a kiss like the gentleman he was. They kissed for a pretty long time making everyone else wonder if an introduction was in order at all. 

" Somebuddy wanna introduce her?" Tidus asked among the rest of the silent crew that continued to stare. 

"Oh." Squall stood up and scratched his head as he chuckled. The mystery blonde lowered her head, and blushed red " Dude you know her. This is the James Madison chick that I was talking about. Sorry I didn't tell you that I was leading you onto my babe, but I had to orchestrate the whole thing for you. It was part of the test." 

" Aww!" Tidus leaned over as though he was going to deck Squall, but faked it. He then turned back to his girl 

" I'm Celes. Nice to meet you." 

" Same here." Tidus smiled " You better keep a leash on your man before he gets in trouble." 

" Don't worry I will." she said after LOL'ing 

" Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Squall burst out. Everyone laughed 

It'd been awhile since him and Yuna had been going out, and he could already sense the temptation coming, but he was ready for it. Sure she was sexy. sure he'd hit that if he had the chance, but imagining Yuna at her best reminded him how lucky he was to have her as well. So he couldn't fall for any tricks. Not tonight. No sir. He was tapping no other ass than the one where he knew he was welcome. 

Celes was still kinda cute though. 

Being with a different group made him feel older. More mature. Though he couldn't leave the girls hanging for too long, he wanted to spend time with these concert rats, and not have the idea of being just some high school kid with just some high school girl get to him. 

" Those your friends over there?" Celes asked 

" *sigh* Yeah." Tidus answered 

" Well bring them over. Come on." 

She was sure anxious to meet new people, but that was the mark of a kind person, and she was proving that she was that type of person to him already. 

" Who's she?" Yuna asked. Lulu still hadn't shown up yet 

" My girl." Squall obviously couldn't hide it with Celes wrapping herself around him playfully. He whispered to Yuna. 

" Don't tell Lulu. As you can see... I'm trying to physically separate the both of us right now so I can keep lying to her." 

" Why would you want to do that?" 

" It's been two years and I don't think she's gotten over it." 

" You haven't told her yet? But you're a smart kid. You should know perfectly well how to break it to her." 

" Of course I know. I just trying to figure out how to do it, and have the LEAST bit of pain inflicted on me as possible." 

" Did you dump-" 

" She dumped me. That was when I realized I wasn't made to deal with this generation of young women so I had to move up a few levels, relate to someone who shared the same concerns." He pointed to Celes who just smiled 

" You know about thi-" Yuna pointed at her 

" Yep." Celes nodded " Drunk at a dorm party. He was still sobbing about it. That's where I first met him. " 

" Well isn't that quite the story." Tidus chuckled." Squall? Crying?" 

" Hey shut up." The wise man became sensitive 

" Wish I had a camera for that one." Tidus laughed 

" Don't bother. I still got photos right in my purse." 

" LEEMMMEE SEEE!!!" Tidus rushed over while Squall struggled to block him. 

" Have some consideration will ya!?" 

" Revenge! Bitch!" Tidus told him, still laughing as he turned to Celes " Gimmedh' pictures! Gimmedh' pictures!" 

Yuna stepped back holding her soda high in the air as the three of them wrestled around laughing. It was funny how Tidus seemed dull faced around her lately, but right then he was as happy as she had ever seen him laughing with Celes while Squall was losing his composure. She hadn't seen him so happy lately. she thought that maybe she was being a little too paranoid about everything and simply decided to back off. 

It happened later in the year when a house party was going on Zell's place, and the rest of the crew that Tidus met at the concert was there. He had what he once again declared 'the greatest nights of his life." Dancing wildly. Of course he never forgot her, but she began to remember the moments they spent together at school or outside of school. Back when he would pursue her with kisses every chance that he got. Currently he had to go out to be happy. 

She didn't know that she had become much bitchier lately. Snapping at him for small mistakes that weren't even his fault, and he would just back away silently most times. He didn't choose to argue because that was what his father did. What a surprise. The sins of the father did not pass on but encouraged peace within the child. 

That was only one of the few things that he was excelling at. Sure she didn't care what he did on other days where his mind wandered when he was busy. It was nice to know that she was considered in his thoughts when he was away doing other things, but when they were together, even though she had shunned him in the past, she wanted him right there, thinking of her. 

At school, Rikku saw the pair. They were only a pair of silhouettes but she knew that it was them kissing. Taking a quick peek through the crowds she rushed back around the corner to the lunch hall where the rest of the crew was chatting. 

" I found them sir." 

" Do I look like Peppermint Patty to you?" Beatrix gave her the cold eye 

" Sorry sir." Rikku apologized 

The conversation was stuck on Charlie Brown (the only comic they ever read in their lives) for the next few minutes 

" I never read the newspaper. News is Icky, but I saw the Charlie Brown Christmas special." Rinoa brightened up on the last statement 

" Hey wait a second!" Beatrix called the court to order. " We were supposed to be discussing something important." 

When she paused, everyone else was silent. 

" Now if only I could remember what it was..." She pounded her forehead twice " Do'h. That's it! It's THOSE two." 

" Oh Yuna is such a bitch for hanging around HIM." Belgemine sighed out 

" Oh now you're honoring her?!" Dona snapped. Belgemine shut up quickly. There was no point in even attempting to explain. 

The chat circle became even louder until Beatrix could hardly even think and once again called everyone to order. 

" Lisssseeenn!! Thank you. Anyways I hate that big mouthed son of a bitch too. Whoops. I mean son of an ass....okay whatever! The POINT is..were all sick of Yuna flaunting around the halls with Mr. Big and bad Basketball star right?" 

" Right." The others responded unanimously 

" and what are going to do about it?!" 

" Absolutely nothing." Came a voice from the right 

" Who speaks such blasphemy in my presence!?" Beatrix searched around as every head nearby ducked 

" Over here dumbass." Squall walked by 

"Thought it was in your honor code to be nice to ladies." Beatrix challenged casually 

"Exactly, and you don't qualify. You're wrong about something else too 'BeatBox'. It's 'Ladies that I'm interested in." 

" You mean the Anna Nicole Smith type?" 

The lunchroom was responding even louder. 

"Please. You've been staring at my gorgeous ass all week. I've seen you." She fired back. 

" Well Guiness told me I had to make sure it was the nastiest looking one in the world. I had to make sure you were Godzilla in the flesh because part of me still can't believe how ugly you are." 

( Ohhhh!!!) came the response from many tables. Squall didn't even laugh at his own joke. He was that smooth 

" I think you'll need a much thicker pair of 'extra eyes' Squall." she pointed to his glasses " It's obvious you couldn't get with any one of us because your ashy face is horrible enough to break mirrors." 

(Ohhhh!) Tables still responded but it was the girls that gave the most support. Medium range funny. 

" Please now. No time to get immature. I know you're still mad because I chose to fuck your 47 year old mama over you-" 

The feedback came before he even finished the sentence 

"But I don't get down with endangered species, rabies and all that stuff." 

The support fell over to Squall's side in a massive wave. He needed no backup 

" Just who do you think you are?" 

" I AM your father." Squall told her in his best 'Darth Vader' voice " and it looks like mama done beat the shit out of my sperm, giving birth to a 

smelly Ogre like you....Like God declared it or something- (AND SHE WILL BE UGLY!!)" He mocked her. 

As the lunch hall rocked with cheers and laughter a new respect fell over him. Rikku was not there to watch her leader's shunning. She was already off at another table. 

"Wow." Yuna observed " I'm almost in love with him for that." she said it while remembering the time Beatrix spilled Pepsi on her report making her read through blotched ink to the class. That was the second worst moment of her seventeen year existence. 

" Hey." Tidus said sensitively, but not loud or mean. He was always careful with his tone around her. 

" I'm sorry. I didn't forget you too." They exchanged a short peck while hearing someone say 'eeww' from up above. 

" Nice to see you Rikku." Tidus greeted her as though nothing happened. He wasn't sweating outside commentary anymore. " Not sitting with your comrades are you?" He asked. He wasn't teasing but Rikku still took it that way 

" Duh." 

" You better run back before Beatty kicks you square in the ass. Being a traitor is DAN-GER-OUS." he advised with a chuckle, and he meant every word 

" Tidus." Yuna scolded " You can stay here Rikku." 

He hadn't seen her so serious before. He knew that girls were like that sometimes but he had made sharp jokes before, and she wasn't the slightest bit angered by them in the past. 

" Nah...I'm saying though...you don't wanna mess with that woman!....I'd rather be dumb enough to call Mike Tyson a 'sissy' in his face than wrestle with HER." 

He tried to sound serious, but when Wakka laughed it became obvious on Yuna's face that it wasn't working. 

" Are you going to keep up with this all day?" she whispered to him sharply " Can't you see you're upsetting her? 

" Sorry." Tidus tried to apologize, but as Rikku got up and walked off, Yuna followed. He didn't know what to think 

" Yuna." Rikku sat by her locker. She didn't sob but there was a tear coming down her eye. " They're all like this. They seem nice at the start, but they all have so much attitude. Like they're just above everything." Yuna listened intently wondering if she was going to cry. She actually was really loyal to her friends and their image. 

" Yuna you can't stay with him. I tried to get closer to him, and the girls all warned me that he was out of my league." 

" That's crazy Rikku. We're all the same age. We like the same things." 

" But eventually they start to take advantage of people. Look at Lulu and Squall. He left to hang around college people only because they were older, more matured and more well off than he was. He knew he'd be out of his mind to mess with them, but he could take advantage of Lulu. He had the car, the money, the bigger brains, the ego, and the man power." 

" So you joined the Crew as a means of letting people know that you weren't to be messed with huh? Is that feminism for you or what? Well did anyone get hurt around here?" 

" Wakka hit Lulu once....He just loses it sometimes. One time at the shopping mall, but he could get so ...ferocious." Rikku paused. It was hard to keep going. Not with people going down the halls who could watch 

" Could you be more specific about this?"Yuna tried to coax her to keep going. Rikku still wanted to hold back but she had to tell it sooner or later. 

" Lots of them had already had sex okay!?" 

" I know ten year olds in my old neighborhood that've done it." Yuna still didn't fully understand. 

" Yuna....some people around here just violate. It's happened...I..I didn't want to mention it but the thing with your car...." 

" Yes." Yuna's eyes grew wider 

" It wasn't somebody from our school, but guys at this school know those punks, and they've become a real influence here. Probably thought you were sexy, and gave you a message, only their pranks are always over the line." 

" Hundreds of dollars over the line." Yuna breathed out. 

If this was the case...what did it mean about Tidus? He had been hanging with Wakka before she knew him. What kind of a man was he within? 

" I heard you left him." Yuna mentioned Tidus. 

She took the dare to say it, and was hoping the answer wouldn't smack her across the face. Was it only because he said he was too busy for you. 

" I..just..saw him and Wakka talking last year about me....he told him that I wasn't worth going after...that I didn't know what I was getting into for even asking...like they were actually planning to..." 

  
" My goodness." Yuna breathed out 

" I had to leave." Rikku kept going. " I couldn't go with someone who was being taught to use me. I just don't want any part of it." 

She tried to swallow. It was a lot to consider. 

" Rikku? Yuna? Hey guys." Tidus approached. She had to think of something to say, but the distress was on her face. 

" Forgot. I've got to see my advisor! Sorry!" Yuna rushed off 

" Uh okay....uh Rikku I just wanted to apo-" 

The bell rang 

" Sorry." She shrugged. " See you around." she said. She didn't look too friendly about it. They had never acted like this before. It made him wonder just what they were up to. 

" Yeah so it's been kind of sour for the past month. I can't call her as much as I used to. I even start with my best apology." Tidus leaned up by his locker. 

" Can't call her too much." She warned him. 

" I know. I don't want to scare her." Tidus waved his hands 

" You aren't going to your best buddy for advice?" Beatrix asked 

" He's on vacation out of state. I'd get the CIA to hunt down his phone number if I could." Tidus shrugged. 

"Hmph. You're kinda funny when you're not hanging with those guys." Beatrix noticed 

" I am? Well...thanks, and....lotsa thanks for accepting my apology. Tell Rikku that I really wanted to say I'm sorry too." 

" That's okay." she tousled his hair. He didn't know why he let her. 

" You look bushed out. When's the last time you had fun any ways study boy?" 

" Fun? What is fun?" 

" You should come down to Point Zero this Friday. Work that stress off." 

" Hmm. Maybe." 

Watching him walk off, she knew that she had one of those arrogant enemies right in the palm of her hand. Now it was time to decide whether or not she would finish him off. 

He didn't want to upset her when she was looking so nice in her skirt. Montell Jordan's 'This is How We Do it' was playing in his car, and he was just feeling the vibe. It was a pain seeing her sneak out, but he'd still take a chance anyway he could get it. He began to sing along. As he could hear her high heels clip clopping and watched her in that tight light blue dress he couldn't help keep his eyes peeled open. He hoped that she wasn't still mad at him. If there was any heat. He had to work to get rid of it before the night would go downhill. 

Looking at him sitting in the car waving, she tried to smile, but it would hurt him to know she was faking it. She was still antsy towards him, but had fought to keep from boiling up all week. When he called to see how she was doing. She just knew that whatever she was hiding was slipping out. He knew that she was worried about something but what was it. She couldn't let it out. She had to keep it on the DL. That was her. 

" Hey Hey!" Tidus greeted her joyously as he honked the horn 

" Watch it will you?" She snapped 

Tidus lowered his head knowing that he must have made the wrong move. 

" Sorry about that. I won't get carried away." 

Yuna sighed 

" It's okay. Just be careful from now on." 

" Yuna." He looked at her seriously though she didn't exchange eyes with him " I know I've been a jerk lately, but I don't want I to jeopardize our friendship or anyone else. I tried to apologize to the girls." 

" What'd they say?" 

" Still silent. Gave me that look, but that's what I get." 

" Yeah." 

Tidus dropped his head again. 

" But I forgive you." 

It brought a heavy smile on his face. She really was amazing. Understanding in so many ways. He couldn't neglect her. Not when she was beautiful at the same time. Glorifying her was monotonous when he couldn't think of new words to use, but she had amazed him once again. Some girls wouldn't even give him an eye. He felt the confidence to step on the gas. While staring into her eyes and watching her returning smile stretch out the most he had ever seen. 

" I'm in eternal debt to you now. Don't know what to say." 

" It's nothing." She rubbed her hand across his back " Come on. Let's drive." 

She saw her girlfriends. She danced with them, and the guys for awhile. Maybe the techno was too loud for her. Maybe she wasn't ready to party at all. Maybe she would have been better if she stayed at home feeling sick. She wouldn't be as sick as she felt right then. She didn't have as much to drink as Tidus. The ID's passed easily. Maybe the bartender was really siked up about getting service on this particular Friday. 

She wondered what he was thinking while he was dancing with them the entire night. He had come over to ask her if she would hit the floor during his favorite song, but when she warned him that they had to go home he called her a spoiled sport and went back to the floor. 

There he was working it while the Crew was spreading their legs for him. Their hair tossing in the wind as their heads moved. Fallen into their trap like a fool. She swore that she didn't know him anymore, she couldn't get anywhere near him, but she had to admit that she had shunned him a little too much. She thought that she could lure him to her, and that he would chase her. 

Tidus would. 

A drunk wouldn't 

That's what he was right then. 

All those girls. All on him. He looked for his queen occasionally but after searching he discovered that she was nowhere to be found. He decided it would only ruin the night to keep looking for her. She would make the night perfect, and it was a shame that she couldn't light it up. Something didn't but another opportunity came before him. All of the crew. They lived to hate him, but soon he felt their bodies against him. They challenged him with their eyes wondering if he knew how to freak dance, and were dazzled upon finding out that he could work it. They only tried harder to impress him, but soon enough he was being swarmed by their bodies. He was feeling a bit of moisture in the place, but he could guess they were too. He decided to take it further. 

" Beatty. You gotta do better." He told her in her ear as he put his head on her shoulder. Her posterior was on him, and she looked awesome to say the least. 

Some people argued that nothing worse happened. Wakka had the wheel taking him back. Though he wasn't the best designated driver. Something was missing obviously. They were the only two in the car. The club had been cleared out in a wild rush after a fight broke out all to make sure that there were no more people getting hit in stampedes, he was pushed out by security. They didn't recognize any problems with his money or card, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be coming back, but as he was drunk he didn't care. 

He fell asleep rather fast. Feeling good, he was hoping to greet a better morning. 

When the hangover came the next morning he was not surprised to find the world angry at him again. His folks pissed again for forgetting a number of home tasks. Not even hinting at the fact that he went to a club. Most likely they didn't know exactly where he went. He had gotten undressed at least. He tried not to open his mouth for fear his chronic breath would give him away when his mother had talked to him. 

Yuna hadn't returned his calls. He called more than he wanted to. HE said 'screw the advice.' He was given and he desperately tried to get in touch with her. She wasn't around all weekend. He remember hearing the words of her mother when he came up to the door. 

" She's not here, and from the looks of it she doesn't want to see you...Oh by the way 'neighbor' if you've got any 'Fruitcake' to offer as a welcome to the hood gift you can just leave it outside in the bushes 

The door slammed in his face. 

He knew she was upset. He didn't have to hope otherwise. There was no reason to at all, but then again, nothing much really happened as far as he could remember. He just danced with the bitch crew. That wasn't much. He caught a glimpse of her at church on Sunday and she was looking more fine than she had ever, but as her and her family were already walking off to the car, he couldn't say anything. He stopped, and hit his head. What was he thinking? 

It was after school when he finally caught her by her locker. He rushed over. 

" Thank goodness! Yuna I've been looking for you all weekend." He tried to look happy, but he knew he was going to get it. While the halls were silent. 

"Did you have a good weekend?" She collected her things but she wasn't looking at him 

" I..." 

It dawned on him. It would be just plain stupid to be so optimistic about everything. He had to be down to earth to get her. 

" I didn't. I was thinking about you the whole time." 

" Ah." Yuna pretended to understand. They went through a long pause, and she spoke again 

" Not going to work this time." 

" What do you mean? Not going to work?" Tidus squinted his eyes. Yuna tried to break it to him easier 

" You little shit." She blew in hysterics unable to believe a man like him would deny it. Whatever honest person he proved to be earlier, he sure made a good disguise. He almost fooled her " You don't have any idea what you did do you? Touching Beatrix up the butt, embarrassing me in front of everyone. Is this who you really are? Letting Wakka get his hands on me. Who do you THINK you are? A pimp or something?" 

" Yuna. Apparently I was drunk. I've never known a single angel under the influence, and thanks for reminding me I'm a little shit. It's my morning ritual after praying to God. I've been the same little shit that loves you." 

" You don't get it do you?" 

" So I've upset you. So I've proved that I can be a pain. Runs in the family, but I can't tell you how much more I am dedicated to making you happy. I tried to be friendly. I tried to make up for my faults but I guess nothing'll be good enough." 

It sounded like she was beginning to understand. She had nothing to argue back. That was weird 

" You're right...Tidus. Who were those men that TRASHED MY CAR!" 

She was onto whatever little secrets he had. He had to just keep coming out, and hoping it could simmer things down. His hopes were sinking 

"...skinhead frat boys. I don't mess around anywhere near them. All a bunch of tough, intoxicated fools who are high on gangster music." 

" You told me everything else. Why hold this out on me?" 

" You want to fight them?" 

" It's MY car! I should know these things, but I guess arrogant rich boys all have each other's back. You talk about your father as though he's a monster. To tell you the truth....I don't think you're much different. None of you are." 

He kept trying to talk to her 

" Stay away from me Tidus. Just leave me alone for now." 

That was all it took. She would be gone for a very long time. He fought as hard as possible for the next weeks . Nothing worked. He was surprised there was no restraining order. Wait a second. There were boyfriends that slapped girls up. That did horrible things to them. How did he end up in trouble with her. He was still positive that things would change at times, but to be honest, he wasn't hearing any response. 

" I just want to be honest with you." Squall told her right in her own dorm. " You and I, we run around way too much, and I've....got to say that if we continue to be irresponsible, and offer free love then we don't have much of a relationship. We are just two people searching for something you know." 

Celes tried to understand but she was crying. Her long straightened hair covering her eyes. She looked miserable...and highly attractive as usual. 

" I just think we oughta head separate ways before something horrible happens to us." He tried to explain to her. She shuddered as she asked him. 

" W..why?" 

" Hey." He offered his hand as he tried to cheer her up with a smile. "I know we may be going into 'friend mode (usually what you girls do) but you've got so much to look for. You may even find a millionaire to live under. There's your education...everything so I want you to be positive about this okay. There's still a part of me that loves you." 

" Sure." She said getting up and walking off. She didn't understand. Dedication was a big thing. He didn't understand it yet. Who was he to give help to people?" 

He couldn't explain it to her, but he had to find himself. HE wouldn't try any other women in the dorm that night. He had to leave. Tidus could drive himself back. It was no problem and surely he would understand if the doctor had to take a leave of absence. He couldn't very well help the guy if he had his own problems to solve. 

Tidus was laid out on the couch watching a movie silently while everyone else was still socializing and drinking. One of the guys came out in panic. 

" Dude!" 

Everyone turned around hoping that nothing was on fire 

" Celes is real down, anyone wanna take over for me. She won't talk to me, and this is getting to be real frustrating." 

Eveyone else had given it a shot. There was only one freeloader who was sitting on his ass, and hadn't made an effort the whole night 

" Issaru...come ON!" Tidus begged. It would take a crane to move him. That was what he declared but apparently no crane was needed. They lifted him up on his hands and legs and carried him over to the door. 

" So uh...listen...you going to open the door or not?" Tidus was too tired to imagine the safest approach. 

" No." She said it loud enough to hear him. This was the moment. Everyone was cheering him on from outside. This was the moment. Make or break. He had to get the door open. 

" Squall left your purse out the table. Zidane's fishing through it right now." 

She opened the door quickly 

" Gotcha!" He said exhaustedly loud and stuck his foot in between at the cost of having his feet not experience incredible pain. The force of the door drove through his shoe almost and he yelped 

" Oh. Geez. I'm sorry." Celes tried to apologize as she went over to attend to the source of his yelping. 

That was his border pass, but Tidus closed the door. No one else was getting in. 

" So I uh...It's been awhile but I don't think she's coming back." 

He couldn't believe he was sobbing it out to her, but she had just exposed herself , and he was beginning to see her as beautiful. From her sleeveless top down to her Jean skirt that showed her legs through a big slit. He hadn't even drank as much but something confused him. He was beginning to see everything that impressed him about Yuna in her. 

It was her that leaned towards him at first. He knew that it was dangerous, but he felt that he had lost already. Who was to say that no one else would cheat if they were in his shoes? Maybe even Yuna. Okay so that was a mean thought but it was clear that he had to move on. 

When their lips locked, they kissed tight and desperately. Giving serious tongue. The tears still in Celes eyes. One would wonder if they were tears of victory or sadness. Tidus knew what his represented but he was still in doubt were they....freedom? 

Their previous crying became happiness eventually. Tidus learned just how girls Squall left hanging. He didn't dump but he definitely left them hanging. Celes had it the worse of them all. Squall would probably not drive so far again just to see her again, but she would be alone again. Tidus knew he was exaggerating to put her at peace. As her clothes came off he touched her as gently and lovingly as possible. Even more than he had done to Yuna. 

Where was this leading? 


	6. 4 better or 4 worse

A/N: Still stickin to what I said before, but I think that you people will discover soon that there are no angels in this right here. Don't let it stop you from continuing. The emotional tides will change up and down here. 

Six: 

Out on the lawn he sat. Watching her stand in the wind on that sunny morning. Her sundress blowing. What a moment. She turned back to look at him. Walking on her little white matching high heels towards him and stopped right above him. As his eyes slowly looked up he saw that she was begging to have him. One hand against her left breast, her breaths were heavy, and he could see her heart beating. Her hair tossing dramatically as she looked incredibly sexy. He began to remember...a whole lot of things. The way he tickled her and made her giggle irresistibly like a little child. The times when they would sit together, and be so easily amused by the smallest things. A day out in the woods would just seem so interesting with her when normally he never paid any attention to bird songs. 

She sat down beside him. Looking right into his eyes. It was that very mystical stare of his that made him want to surrender. He didn't know who he thought he was kidding besides himself. Leaving was impossible. She loved him, and he loved her to death! So much that he feared having anyone else know about their relationship. He didn't want to risk anything else. 

She put her hands up across her face stroking his cheek gently as her dreamy eyes stared into his. He wasn't ready at all for what was about to come next. 

The slap actualy sent his face entirely in the other direction facing back to the building behind him. Only reason that he let it become that powerful was that he was partially expecting punishment from her. He would pretty much take whatever she had to give to him right then. 

He also imagined her as a great judge with a gavel. He was a prisoner in rags guilty before a massive jury, and they were all replicas of this person. Their voices loud and booming as they screamed rage and comtempt in his direction only being held back by a gate fence that didn't seem as though it could hold up for too long. 

He looked at his own face through the glass. What would he do? 

As the entire courtroom felt darker and began to give off ehllish red colors, he felt that he was in more trouble. The charges were read before him as the monstrous voice of the judge echoed before him making his knees tremble almost enough to come off his legs as he stood in manacles. He pleaded his case as best as he could. It all came down to a plea of insanity. Yes he had to be insane to do this. 

It didn't excuse him at all 

He was to be burned at the stake. 

Her eyes became evil as he could see her through the fire one last time. The power of his fire so numbing that he couldn't even feel how painful it really was. His nerves were stuck in their own limbo as the pain dropped out, and returned, but most of the pain came from looking at her face. Sure he was getting his just desserts but he'd never seen her this angry. It wasn't even like her to have such an attitude. He had created a monster, and it was getting revenge on it's master like Frankenstein. 

The image of the execution faded away and he was returned to a previous experience. She sat there with tears in her eyes, and looking at him while sitting on the grass. He lowered his head for awhile but he couldn't stare at the flowers forever. He wasn't sure how much she knew, but in this dream she knew enough. 

" Promise me it can be just us again." Her voice sounded as though she was asking desperately. Seeing her like this only made him more desperate to hold her. He nodded his head 'yes' and reached out to her. with open arms. She accepted him fully. 

Then he woke up. 

Or did he? 

The location looked exactly the same, but it was someone else in that sundress only with the hat and purse to match. The very person who's lap became a resting place for his head. He was on campus that Saturday to visit a certain someone, and he'd been having dream about another someone for the past three weeks. He knew that high school relationships only lasted six months anyways. Just because he wasn't an underclassman didn't mean that he was suddenly ready for more mature long lasting relationships. Some things never stayed, and it was all an experiment. 

That couldn't be true though? 

Not if he was stil having dreams about her. 

He still tried calling, and everytime that he came up short he went to Celes to tell her the bad news. Right then, the pain of it all had his, head resting in her lap. 

" Awwwggh. I miss her." He moaned out sickly. His voice was sick enough to convince a boss that you really couldn't go to work. 

" She was one in a million huh?" Celes looked down at his face lightly rubbing the palm of her hand across his cheek. So thats where it really came from the whole time. 

" I used to think she would understand anything that you said. I mean aaannnnyyyttthhiinngg. Now she's totally changed, and I can't get anywhere near her." He threw his hands up in loss, but he didn't want to throw out the white flag in this situation. Even so, she had blocked him off completely. He didn't know how much more determined he could be without his parents getting on his case. 

"Don't give up now." Celes encouraged him softly while grabbing one of the hands he held in the air and squeezing it as he did so in turn. "I hear that you have iron determination out on that court. Iron determination in a house where things are awkward, you're even man enough to admit it to people on the outside, but you've got to be man enough to call your girl." 

"...and soon be regarded as a phone stalker? Uhhh yeeeaah. See I've crossed the line already on phone calls." Tidus tried to explain while laughing nervously 

" Go to her house?" 

" Her folks'll kill me." 

" See her at school?" 

" She switches classes." 

" Talk to her friends?" 

" They're idiots." 

" Try to see her anywhere?" 

" She's doing such a good job of hiding from me that I think she should apply for the CIA." 

" Whoa." Celes blonde hair blew back ironically in the wind as she reared back her head in suprise." Dat ain't good. Wanna know a secret?" She leaned in closer to him smiling excitedly. 

" You girls and your secrets....*nnnarrrggh!* No more." Tidus moaned as he sat all the way up. Celes pulled him even closer to her. 

" I suppose you probably wouldn't be interested in knowing why and how we avoid you guys the way we do." 

JACKPOT! Indiana Jones would have been looking for information such as that! Mel Gibson was cursed 

when he had that opportunity, now here was a golden chance for him to pry, to hack into the mystery that was the young woman, and loot valuable information. Through their incredibly giant brains, that ran busier than the New York Stock Exchange at one of its most dramatic hours of selling. So many thoughts, but he was going out for only one piece of stock, and that was...the reason why he couldn't get a chance to see Yuna. 

" Tell me. Please don't lie either." It was written all over his face that he really wanted to know this. 

It sounded as though she had gotten it off some movie that he'd heard about but never seen in his life. At least she was still letting him in on something that sounded believeable. 

" We like it when you men sweat us." 

" Well duh! I kinda imagined that!" Tidus steamed out. It only made Celes laugh harder as she brought him back close. 

" No really there's more. If you only knew what some of my friends did just to lure in boys like fish." 

" OH great." Tidus rolled his eyes " Is this going to be a really long 'chicky' story because the danger of me falling asleep right now is real grave I'll tell you that." 

" Aww Come on. Listen please? You wanted to know." 

" Alright, but get to the important part." He warned 

" I will. Relax. So we'd never sound like we were interested. Whenever we picked up the phone we'd would pretend we had other plans, but would 'attempt' to sqquueeeeezzeee you into the 'heavy' schedule. The feeling of your unimportance is the key. Look out for that." 

" But Yuna's not trying to play games with me. She's just fucking mad. I don't think she'd do that." 

" Trust me." Celes patted his back " They all do nowadays. It's a method of venting the steam." 

" Oh." Tidus said. " So what were they really doing on the other line?" 

" Chilling in front of the old tube at home, and eating. What'd you think? You'd catch them while they were getting their facial or something? Let's be honest, without 'love' in their lives, people have nothing else to do." 

" But..Yuna..?" 

" I know it's wierd..but yeah. On the day that we actually decide to see you again, we're looking sexy enough to make Carmen Electra want to commit suicide.....or at least we try." 

Tidus laughed. It had been awhile since he did that. He'd seen a few of those cases by the locker halls at school. He should've figured this all out on his own. 

" What else?" 

" We don't stay for long either when we see you. It's a temptation. Right in the middle of a tense moment and *nnnn* Time's up!suddenly its...'oh shit I forgot to go do this...blah blah blah'." 

" What else?" Tidus was breaking up in chuckles 

" Uhh lets see if I remember the list correctly theres....rain great balls of fire over your puny head, get some other half brained muscle 'dude' to party with at the club and making sure you're watching uhh...make dates and break em...make you think that she's gotten over you for all eternity....uh if she rolls with a tough crew they'll be on your ass like you stole honey out their hive..uhh..slash your tires, terrorize you, play pranks, and rumors too! That's a killer. If she's got dirt on you, and you hurt her, sheees prrroobably gonna use it against you. and then...there's the BIG 1. 

" Whats the big one?" 

" The Old skool method." 

" How do they do it old skool?" 

" Decapitate the bitch you're with, and mount her head on the wall." 

Tidus's mouth widenened but he expected something like that. 

"That's right." Celes assured him " Right up there next to Bullwinkle, Smokey the Bear, and Bambi...old skool." 

It was still funny, but he found himself pausing right in the middle of his laughter, then looked up at Celes worried. 

" Don't worry. Nobody knows you're still here with me." She rested his head against her. A moment couldn't seem more awkward when he had his head against her, accepting her body on him, and was still thinking about someone else. Well not in his book, but when you were too tired to lift a finger, anything went. 

" I'll help you if you get on the phone right now." She offered. Celes never stopped smiling. Even more than Yuna. It was scary. 

" I don' wanna." He whined 

" EEEENUFF you sissy! Gimme that phone!" She said in a jokish commanding voice as she grabbed it up and forced it into his hand upon much resistance. 

" My hand won't work." Tidus continued to kid around 

" You want me to help some more?" 

" It's a miracle!" Tidus began dialing instantly. "...but if I get a restraining order and police report filed against me, you will never hear the end of it, understood?" 

She nodded 

Now what was he going to tell her? That he'd like to see her again? That he wished he could be around? What did he say that didn't work. The 'I miss you' approach, but he was telling the truth, okay so what would make a good plan B? He had to think quick through the dial tone, a solution was on the tip of his head but he wasn't fully aware of it. He needed a solution for her parents, and one for her. He was still afraid of going through it. Maybe he couldn't sound too typical. 

" Who's this?" Came a voice that sounded really casual. Celes read his lips and she whispered back 

" She's Casual? Okay watch it. Not too serious. Not too desperate. Not too playful. Hurry up." 

" Who else would it be?" said Tidus. Celes gave him a 'so-so' evaluation with her hand. 

It was dull and quiet inside the house. She was lying on the couch, sighing heavily as she ran her hand through her hair. She was thinking... 

( how can he still have the nerve?) 

" I know you must be ready to hang up right now huh. That is (if you want to know the best way to break the heart of a shrimp like me) the way to do it." 

(That's pretty risky) Celes warned with her eyes 

" Thanks for the advice-" Yuna told him coldly on the other end. Today would be no different than any other. Eventually he would stop chasing her. 

" No wait a second." He told her. She waited. Still wondering if there was anything that he could possibly say that would help the situation. 

" It's been almost another month, and everybody else has moved on, but I still havent." 

" You should." She advised him, but her laugh in her voice even seemed serious. 

" I take you have then?" Tidus asked. The question said a lot of things. Who was taking his place? Big question. Yuna knew that guys couldn't handle an answer even if there was a seperation. 

" Well..." There was a long beat. He didn't see it coming but he could tell that there was an advantage coming. 

" What do you say we take it to the woods like we always did. An IDEAL date. No club with corny dance music and alcohol eh?" 

" I don't know." She was still reluctant, but he had to deal with it. he was lucky she was even talking to him. 

" I lost control of myself. I can openly admit that to you right now believe me. Mistake was my very first word when I learned to talk, but I'm no stranger to improvement either, and I REALLY don't want to mess this up any more than I have." He told her straight up. His eyes squinting as he searched for words, there had to be total truth, and he had to be determined to set things right for her. 

" Can't promise you an angel, but you know I'll try for you...I was still out of it that night but..I could remember you cried before you ran away...I don't want to make you cry like that again okay?" 

A long pause. Was he talking to nobody? If so..he wouldn't be suprised 

" Then you know what you have to do." Yuna told him. 

" What?" Tidus asked. The volume was up high enough for Celes to hear Yuna, and she was already flapping her arms and waving to Tidus as seriously as she possibly could 

(No. You don't want to ask her 'what?' You should know what to do.) 

" Hang up." Yuna told him. He lowered his head. 

What a blow. He played his best card, and she ripped it up in his face. He told her the truth, but she wasn't giving him any chances. Her resistance was admirable, but he was no criminal, he meant what he was saying. Too late. 

" Hang up. Stop whatever you're doing, and come over here now...please." Her voice choked up on the phone. He didn't think it sounded like she was about to let it out all over again, but it was happening, and he was stunned. Celes eyes brightened up hugely. she then bounced her eyebrows and offered a victory high five. One that Tidus made quietly so that Yuna wouldn't hear. 

" Yuna...you don't have to get ready or anything...I'll be right there." 

" Promise?" He could tell that she was smiling on the other end. 

" Yes." Tidus swore it. What he didn't notice was that she didn't even hang up instantly th way a person did when they weren't interested in talking to him. She hung on waiting for one or two last words of closure. 

" I love you." 

" I love you t-too Yuna...I'll see ya.." He muttered somewhat embarrased by Celes judging eyes, but also hit with happiness. He hung up. 

" Jackpot. Go AHEAD Tiger." Celes slapped his back again. 

" How'd I do it?...I can't believe I did it." 

" Yeah. Even WITH my help." Celes joked " Just kidding. It was your faith. You didn't have dirt to hide or anything so your case was easier. Only thing is that I've seen the girls around your school. I even remember Squall talking about them saying 'they're too judgmental unlike ya'll women. Even the little slip-ups.' So if you want to be around them you have to be a good guy. Play the 'pimp' somewhere else, because they are high maintenance and demand respect." 

" Yuna's from out of town." 

" Well she fell under the town curse. Because I've seen relationships under worse circumstances for eons, but not in your area." 

" Well I guess that I've got quite a drive ahead of me...just want to say...thanks Celes." 

" Anytime, hey come down to campus on the weekends more often we've got movie nights, concerts, and a whole bunch of things planned this month. You might like it. The basketball season'll be over for you soon so you should have a lot more time on your hands right?" 

" Uhh yeah I think so." Tidus nodded 

" Alright then. Safe driving. I'll make sure what happened upstairs stays with us." 

" Safe driving." he exchanged a handshake. Her touch still felt so incredibly warm. Even though it was around seventy degrees outside, he felt colder when she lifted up from him,and he had to go. 

" Bye bye." She gave him a little wave, and a sexy voice as she strolled on her way back to the dorms. Tidus watched for a little bit, but when Yuna's message popped up in his head he raced back to the parking lot, started up his dream machine and hit the road. The radio was up high all over again. 

" Ceeelllleeebbrraaattion time come on! *Dininint-dn-dn-dn-dn*!" 

He didn't even realize how long he drove. The route felt suprisingly shorter than usual. When he pulled up to her house he was still feeling joy. His head swayed and flipped to the right like a breakdancer as his eyes panned to regard the entrance. He drove right up, parked, locked, and ran up to the door knocking estatically. 

She didn't look as though she just got up. She was clean. No 'evil hair days' her eyes were still normal but Celes was right. She had been home, hanging OUT. The proof. A baby Tee, and a thong. That was how she answered the door. Hadn't even bothered to put on a pair of jeans but he didn't care. 

He didn't stop looking at her. She never stopped staring at him. He tried to think of something else to tell her. 

" I'm he-" 

She attached herself to him in the next second. By that time they were no longer standing in the doorway but right in the guest living room." Tidus felt her hair while pressing her desperately close as he hugged her. Her tears ran down his shirt. She put her arms around his back. Leaning on tip toe to move up and kiss him. Hands stroked over each others bodies. They moved up to the couch, Yuna looked at him dreamily. More than she had ever before. He began to peel down the thong quickly with his eyes closed. His hand lifted up her shirt discovering that she was wearing absolutely no bra. She was prepared. Prepared indeed. 

He didn't see the group of shadows tip-toeing carefully to the open window where the white curtains blew out in the wind. A cam corder edged through the window taping it all while Tidus's head was buried between her jugs. He looked up for a second, swearing that he heard something or somebody, but the mischevious look in Yuna's eyes was telling him to get back down. He'd been planning to have her giving him head, but the plan seemed to be disrupted entirely as he got the notion they weren't alone. 

At least the head was blocked on the video by camera because of a big dark spot. Now all he had to hope for was that there were people nearby who didn't recognize the shirt he was wearing while the video was playing. He a;ready had his moment of shock when the morning announcements came on, and in the middle of the lunch menu discussion, porno popped up on the tape. What a lousy edit. People were laughing, even Auron, but administrators would soon be up in the media lab wondering how the tape was infested w/ sex before the broadcast went on since the reports were always completed the day before, but he could at least still rest knowing that they weren't yet laughing at him. 

He knew who was responsible, and they would all have mayhem to pay, but he didn't know the first thing that he would do. 

He didn't see Yuna walking down the hall until lunch was ending and she was laughing with Rikku and Beatrix. They couldn't see him when they looked back. He was hidden within the crowd. 

" So Yuna. I hear that you're actually interested in Seifer these days." 

" Wow . You never do fail with gossip do you?" Yuna asked 

" Heh heh. Well I can't exactly tell you everything can I? I believe that all my six month relationship 'experiments' are a personal issue." 

" Come on. You can tell us." Beatrix pushed 

" Nope sorry guys. I'll catch you later in Bio. Bye." She waltzed off 

" Why the hell am I hanging around here?" He asked himself. 

Cute trick. She lied the whole time. He realized that he had no idea who he was messing with at all. Or maybe he did. 

He passed by someone leaning against his locker with his head down. He didn't notice until a had grabbed his jacket. 

" Over here cowboy." The voice was low. Tidus looked closer into the person's eyes. They were angry and gray. 

" Squall?" 

" Let's take a walk outside 'pal!'" He put his arm around him as he coaxed him to follow." 

" Something the matter?" Tidus asked nervously. He didn't know why he was telling himself that Squall didn't know. 

" Don't fake it. Get over here." 

He shoved him out into the courtyard as he walked towards him slowly. With the eyes that he was giving Tidus, he was thinking that Squall was taking him for something not worth being called human, he was much lower than that. 

" How was she?!" He burst out. Tidus could only assume the man was consumed by his own rage 

" Uh..good." 

The words slipped out. He was asking to get punched, and Squall had mean fists. He closed his eyes as Squall walked closer. 

His face was left alone. He felt a palm touch his palm. 

" THERE YOU GOO BOY! You have learned the most important lesson of being born 2 mack. You gotta move on. I told you these girls were a pain. This puppy love shit don't go on forever. You have to move on. I didn't mean to leave Celes but we both knew it wasn't working... So I set her up to be with you, and told her about you and shit...you on your way now...." 

" She cried over you man!" Tidus was held by confusion " and I know Yuna pulled some crap on me but I don't believe that she's all that ready to leave me yet. I can't just pretend nothing happened." 

" Don't panic. Think about her man. She's got it doesn't she? Celes is niiice huh?" 

" I don't know if I'll have time to spend with her." 

" Exams are over. She's got a whole summer, and you're parents don't care. More ample time than ME man. You are lucky." 

He didn't want to be shoved into something. Yuna may have thrown him to the side, but he felt within that something wasn't right. There was a part of her that still loved him. He knew it in his bones. 

Celes was still sympathetic. She understood him, and even let him in on something that guys shouldn't have known. 

" I don't know..I mean what'll you be up to while I'm supposed to be with her?" 

Quistis was walking to her car. She was leaving early. Squall was already running off, and offering to help her with her things. 

" You?" Tidus couldn't believe it. while Quistis's back was turned. Squall waved happily and smiled before returning to normal and helping her with her things. School was out earlier for him. He got into the car and held up a peace sign as his teacher drove off. 

Squall never quit. 

Later that Monday 

" That SUCKS!" Celes accidentally slammed the horn as she was driving then ended up having to give a signal to the person ahead of her to keep moving on, that there was no problem at all. 

"She whipped you...awww man. I remembered when I first did that I realized that I was'nt picking on a person who really desvered it that much. He was actually serious about getting back with me so I tried to apologize." 

" What happened afterwards?" Tidus wondered 

" He never talked to me again...listen I'm sorry you were led on like this. Strange that it was 

all an attempt to lead you to me. I know you must feel really sour." 

" Believe me. You never had someone play a charade to get through you." 

" I hate to bring this up but I told you we like to play with you guys." She pulled his BMW over to the curb, and parallel parked 

" Yeah. Too much." 

" Do you ever feel like just going along with the way things were setup?" she asked 

" For the sake of feeling solace? Yeah. I know she's at least be jealous of you. It would be awesome revenge." 

Celes knew that it was a game, but it had been years since she experienced a real kiss. That night in her dorm was one she would never forget. 

" How do you normally feel about me?" she asked out of nowhere. Shifting in her seat without comfort. 

" You're great." Tidus said. It was that simple 

" How great?" She approached him with her sexy body. 

" I uhh. " Tidus backed in his seat. 

" Let it happen for now. We can fix the future eventually, but you're hurt. Fix it now. 

HE felt a little too liberated. His middle finger was out in the air behind his back, against the window as he leaned in for the kiss. A brown haired schoolgirl was walking by. She saw a familiar looking silver sedan in the city and stopped to look. 

Yuna thought she could play the game even further, but there he was taking the clothes of another person. She remembered her from the concert. Caught in confusion she saw the middle finger sticking by the edge of the window. She walked off not knowing what to think as the rest of the crew was coming out of a fashion outlet. 

Thoughts of confusion took over her mind. She didn't know what she had done but obviously it did one of two things. Had no impact or drove him into the arms of another. He had just promised her that he was dedicated to her, and in the exact same day betrayed her, but she had used him, and she was even considering other personalities around the school. She thought that she was bold going along with the crews' tricks. Right then she couldn't be full of rage just yet. She ran off out of sight. 

Tidus stopped in the middle of kissing. 

" I better not look around. I bet she's there. Somewhere." 

" Don't be paranoid. She told him. Let's go. I could use some new clothes." 

Tidus looked at his wallet and sighed. 

A/N: can this relation ship be saved before things get worse or are they doomed to this setup? What will happen to these two while a feud has been announced. Keep tuning in. Later on. There are more real make-ups, and challenges yet to come plus a rowdy- ass brawl with those irresponsible frats who live nearby. Stay tuned and please R&R on this one. Get as many of your friends to give feeback too. Send in lots of op I need to take my own survey on what people prefer in stories like these. 


	7. Bitchin' 4 a reason

A/N: Ineeeeeeeeeed suuuuuuuuum feeeeeedback Oh dang. Mi bad. I'm fallin asleep at the computer what I was going to say? Yeah. See whenever I doze in writing, I get paranoid about what I did. It's DAMN crazy to ask for a bulk of reviews when I adore each one seperately, but pretend this is a survey so I need wide range opinon. If you don't feel like it that's okay. Just fill me in. For all the loyal 2 the game writers..sorry you're seein more AU shit but this idea wouldn't shutup. She wanted to written. I could only submit. 

Seven: 

She sat up only to look at herself in the mirror. Recalling everything that she saw. Part of her wanted to believe that it was all an illusion and that she was peeking in on the wrong couple. 

Of course the couple was wrong. He wasn't supposed to be with her. 

...and she wasn't supposed to be running around either. 

She had absolutely no idea what to think of him now. Was he just a rotten character or was he a person who was still searching for love only because he needed someone to cushion the fall of his loss? There were times during that night that she asked herself if everything that happened was a bunch of bullshit. She didn't want to believe that kisses meant nothing but that was the road that her story of her junior year was leading down. She had her heart broken so many times, and didn't want this cycle to continue hopelessly, but she could count them all. 

Cecil had abused her. Ever since Braska's anger had come out towards her. He yelled in outrage wondering how she could be so stupid as to let someone else crawl into the family home, and terrorize his property. She was a sucker for love, just like everyone else, but she wasn't searing on the inside like many of her girls were. She was accepting whatever suitable that she saw come her way more like the guys. Maybe that was one common thing that her and Tidus still had. Like it mattered right then. It only had her crying more as she buried her head into her arms sitting down on the floor. She fought to keep her tears silent since the folks were home, hoping that none of them would suddenly come in and do anything to her. 

There was Seymour. He was suave, cool at first, tempting. He gave her a surplus of gifts. All the things she had dreamed of getting though she ended up being modest around him telling him that he didn't need to break his back making such efforts for her. Boy were those the worse choice of words. Flashing back, she could remember the blue haired senior's reaction. 

" So no matter WHAT I try to do nothing's good enough or you huh?! You say I should pay attention to you more often, but when I do it's always something new to complain about, and that I should leave you alone. Yuna this wasn't the girl that I met." 

" What do you want?" She asked nervously. Knowing it was going to happen again 

" I WANT YOU TO MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND AND STOP PLAYING WITH ME!" 

He lifted the entire dinner table over, crashing everything right there at the restaurant in front of everybody. Storming off out the door, getting into his car and leaving her right there. Sitting in the chair weeping while other people stared at her wondering what the matter was. Sympathy for the common battered young woman had gotten her a ride back but it also led to confrontation with two stingy people who were already in the middle of their own domestic civil war but just had to come out and say 'We told you so.' The only time they allied that night was against her. 

Now there was Tidus. Well what did she have against him. He never laid a violent hand on her. He had the worst judgment when intoxicated even less than others, he would run to others to heal his heart when she demanded things of him, and he did it all over again. She thought that she had evened the score by agreeing to throw on the video to the school. Evidence hadn't traced it back to her yet and the school would be searching forever but as she sat there in her room, she had come to realize that even though another war had started at least things hadn't been as difficult with him as it had with the others. Who knew? 

Maybe he had kissed the girl that she remembered from the concert as a means of getting back at her. Maybe he knew that she was out shopping. 

No. She had to get ahold of herself. That was just a coincidence that he had been there and she knew it. He wasn't planning anything though it would have sounded like perfect revenge, and he probably caught onto the idea that he was tricked by now. 

So could she continue to play games with him all day? Or was there going to a time where she would automatically come out back to a person that she had been having dreams about ever since she declared separation. 

Nah. Not yet. 

Who was that bitch that he was with though? Some college junior. What made a supposed three or four years of older age a better woman to guys than people like her? That was simple. Adolescents were self centered, indecisive and difficult. Celes was still lovely, young but she had matured mentally, and was willing to accept so many things that he said. She had her kindness. No she was better at what Yuna was known for. It made her almost want to abandon herself. Either that or kill her. Whatever the case she knew that she wasn't the same old girl anymore, still running up in downtown hot spots, breaking an UN-enforced curfew, and trying out different guys in town. Beatrix, and Rikku told her that she was doing much better, and she was getting an attitude. 

She didn't know if she still wanted it. 

She didn't know what she wanted either. 

She examined her reflection carefully while sniffling and wondering to herself if anything could get worse. Her face was worn horribly from crying. Her eyes were dead, and alien like at this point 

Tidus jumped out of the car and followed Celes close behind crossing the street. She was busy informing him about the latest games at the arcade, lovely in every color she tried out from the shopping mall. Tidus was on duty carrying all of her heavy bags as they headed over to Time Blast. A new arcade circuit that was also one of the biggest in the country. They both welcomed the fresh chill and the new scent of a new store looking around at all the machines they had to choose from. There were countless rows. People running all over the place and post ups of the hottest, sophisticated, most likely to be top selling games ever. 

" I think another Metal Gear will just ruin Konami" Celes commented personally 

" Yeah but the Tekken series isn't dying for awhile. They'll make more of those than they made 'Nightmare on Elm Street' sequels." Tidus brightened positively. They both rushed off, set down the bags nearby, threw in change, picked their favorites and went at it." 

They had been there quite awhile. Both of them had quick fingers and eyes. Thus making the win counts even at twenty, and they never grew tired even as other players who frequented to the Tekken machine came up to once again show to the world that they were the greatest when they really just knew how to hack the controls in order to beat anybody, and then try to hustle at the same time. Everyone was a robber in one form or another. 

" Okay. I'm taking five. Come on let's get chow." Celes breathed out 

" NO." Tidus resisted as she tried to take his arm " I've spent my share of money on other stuff, I haven't got to use it for anything I wanted all month. It's time to play." 

" It's not for me. It's for the kids." Celes pointed to the people waiting behind them 

" Whoops." Tidus dropped the controls and let his character get fried in one move. He couldn't be that selfish. 

He was beginning to not care that much if the current relationship was a charade or not. Maybe destiny was leading him to something that he could be at peace with finally. He relaxed on Celes shoulder watching as her eyes kept focused intently on the screen. Her tongue sticking out on the side. She had her game face on. He rarely knew girls that enjoyed video games like him. 

The gamer waltzed through the door as confident as usual. Shoving a newbie out of his walking path. The type of fool that was sober but still looked rather drunk. He'd won over two hundred in game betting over course of the year, and saw a girl at his favorite machine. DDRMAX. Dance Dance Revolution. Oh hell no. She was about to learn her lesson. Everybody cleared out of his area when the time came. Wiping his pencil thin nose, and sniffling, the tall kid in the black hood, snow cap and shades did his little pimp walk over to the dance game. Wondering just who had crowned her queen for the day. 

" You can't try the DDR machine in high heels." Tidus was skeptical 

" I pulled it off lots of times. Ballet gives you 'bal-ance'. One thing you should know." 

" But there's a difference between fluttering around on tip toe and just matching the step pads." 

" Dance is dance. Crank her up already will ya?" 

She almost fell but Tidus was right there to grab and support her. The back of her head fell against his jaw 

" Do'h!" 

" Whoops. Sorry." Celes went over to help 

" Muh jaw!" Tidus bawled 

" Aw baby I'm sorry." She moved up and got down to kiss the spot where it hurt. Keeping her hand there " Are you okay?" 

" Gee I dunno. What do you think? Wouldn't it hurt if it happened to you?" 

Yuna would have lost it if he told her that. He was still waiting to see Celes get a little peeved. 

" Poor boy. You seem to be so stingy today." 

" Not half as stingy as I am lady." A pair of big boots stepped in front of the both of them. Tidus stepped back while Celes held her ground and addressed the newcomer politely 

" Yesss? May I help you?" 

" Times up. I just happened to notice you were standing in front of my machine." 

" Aha." Celes nodded her head as though she were trying to understand while Tidus just looked up at the towering mass of strength that stood before him blocking out all of the sunlight that came in through the entrance. " Your machine huh? Are you buying it from here?" 

" Buying it? Listen I don't know what you're getting at but everyone knows I play here, and you aren't welcome at my machine." 

" Show em whose boss Adel!" came a voice from the right 

" Uhoh." Tidus cringed 

" My boyfriend is a 1st degree black belt. I'd watch my mouth if I were you." 

Sure he took martial arts awhile before concentrating on B-Ball, but he was no Jackie Chan! He HATED it when girls referred to him as 'Superman' in desperate situations. He only wanted to ask his woman one thing. He pulled her back for a huddle conference. 

" Sorry for interrupting but HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!? If you're predicting a David and Goliath type finish I can easily tell you that may not be the outcome. Just let that Jolly Green Giant dance the frickin machine to death and let's get out of here!" 

" Awww." Her eyes were becoming forlorn. She looked as though she would begin to whimper. She knew that he understood she was playing with his mind again. 

" Ohh no. Ohhhh no. Don't start with them tears. We had a good time, now we have to let the nice man play his game-Celes?" 

" You promised." She muttered. 

" Sssh baby. Look at this way. Were tiny little lemmings and this pig is tall enough to give Andre the Giant nightmares. Now follow the lead lemming and whatdya say we head back to the car eh?!" Tidus tried to guide her, but she wouldn't budge. 

" Please you have to do this for us." She begged him 

" Are you nuts? Are you THAT oblivious to this man's size? Were gonna DIIEEE!" 

" Oh come on already." She shoved him towards the bully, she pretended to smile but was sweating bullets. Tidus never enjoyed being the hero, and he could only predict that things would get worse that day. 

" Uhh..(God help me. I don't even know why I'm doing this) I'm sorry but you'll have to uhh..back away and find another game to play sir. If you'll be patient, we'll be done in a few-" 

" Don't say it like a sissy." Celes nagged 

" Get the fuck away from our booth or I'll bury you headless!" Tidus said. Only for the purpose of satisfying Celes. He didn't realize what had slipped out of his mouth until the giant tower became full of hot steam, and his shadow cast a heavy eclipse over him and her. Tidus gazed up. He began to chuckle. 

" Hey big guy. Don't take it personal or anything. It was just a hypothetical...come on now. Heh-heh. Heh-heh." 

*EEERRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!* 

" Okay! Okay! I won't tell you how to feel!" He turned to face Celes while sweating " You're surprisingly overconfident about this." 

" Well you've got to defend your woman." She told him 

" Hold on. There was nothing in the boyfriend job description that specifically required me to DIE for you." 

"Well it's implied. I'm sure they wouldn't just come out and say it." 

*EERRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGHH!* 

" Could you roar your stinky breath in the other direction for two seconds!? I'm having an important conversation over he-yhak!" 

" Ooooh that did it." Celes covered her eyes while her escort was yanked up into the air by his shirt collar. 

" You wanna repeat those words again shrimp?!" The gamer looked dead into Tidus's eyes 

" I think I'd rather do this." 

The noise almost sounded like a crack as Tidus stamped on Adel's feet hard causing him to hop around, bawling out in pain. 

He didn't waste anytime trying another move. He grabbed the bags motioned for Celes to follow, and they hi-tailed it out of the arcade before 'the great obstacle' had recovered. 

" Nice one. I usually try the fake and punch, but I've never seen that technique before." She was still showing enthusiasm as they got into the car. 

" It's called the 'make-a-move-and-get-the-fuck-outta-dodge-before-you-get- your- ass-kicked' style.' You should try it sometime. Gets you away with a lot of flawless victories like the way were doing right now." Tidus told her hastily as he threw everything into the back seat, got in and started the car up. Other people watching had come to the entrance to see the couple rushing off. They were cheering madly. Soon after, rebels were crowding the spots at the DDR machine. 

Another break in traffic convinced Tidus to continue pushing ahead. He exhaled. 

" Well well well. Not the way I expected but still good. I like a man with good rationale. A little advice though...you could've been tougher." 

" Tougher? Oh ho ho! Did you see that?! You purposely threw me into a fight that we both could have avoided!" 

" Oh come oonnnnn!" Celes broke up into hysterics. " What would you have wanted me to say? Pardon me for getting in your way sir, but could you please inspire us with your professional step ensemble, by the way...might I request a few thirty seconds of enthralling game play. After all I was not rewarded such an opportunity when you came in-" 

"Alright Alright! I get your point but...yeah. Something exactly like that was what I had in mind." 

"You are sssuch a worry wart. Why can't you just relax sometimes? Just the way I'm doing. See? You can get through life a lot easier when you aren't stressed out." 

" It's my nature. Is there something wrong with the way I think all of a sudden?" 

" Yes." Celes agreed vehemently 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

" How come a simple day of shopping is turning into such a big thing? Don't you feel happy doing such things for other people?" 

There was a certain person who he had gotten nice things for but didn't even have to spend a third as much as he did for Celes. 

"...and you told me Yuna was high maintenance." He scuffed while turning left in an intersection. " I thought you would be a little more self sufficient." 

" Hooold on." 

She honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing. Never before had she ever heard of a man who was honest enough to tell a woman straight to her face that he had a problem spending money for her. 

Any other girl would have asked for the car to stop right there. He thought that with Celes it would be an advantage since she most likely would not request that, but with her there, she continued to keep on talking to him. He couldn't stand it much longer. 

Maybe he wanted someone who would argue with him differently. someone who would not ask him to go out of his way to get into fights that he wasn't made for. He wanted the perfect cushion. 

" You know you're really becoming a pain lately." 

" Thank you." Tidus shrugged off her comment, and she turned away from him crossing her arms. Tidus knew that she couldn't stay angry forever. It was not in her nature. 

The rest of the ride home wasn't one of the most spectacular events in the world. Tidus found himself sneering behind the wheel the entire time. Inside, he was still wondering 

(Why is this so difficult? Why can't I just be with someone who really understands me or at least tries to when we don't see things eye to eye.) 

Celes eventually considered getting off his back about the whole ordeal. Of course she was the real black belt of the couple but seeing the way that Adel stormed out of the arcade chasing them, it was obvious that the guy would get a chance to wreak unimaginable havoc upon their little bodies. 

" Hey listen. I'm sorry about it okay?" She moved up to look at him dead in the face while they were at the stop sign. 

When Tidus turned around he didn't see what he expected. Sure the same outfit, and build but there was a different head on that person, and he didn't think he was day dreaming. 

"Okay? I'm really sorry that I asked you." Her hand stroked across his back again 

Two eyes. One colored blue, the other colored green. 

They weren't contacts after all. 

The disparity was showing on her face. He still longed to see her. Again?! She had made it obviously clear where and who her interests were , and she embarrassed him in front of the entire school. Well almost but there was still a mighty good chance that someone would find out who was on that tape if they knew who the owner of the blue T shirt was. 

Cruising down the highway and getting off on an exit that led to an empty road on the river, Tidus thought that the rest of the ride could be peaceful, but he didn't know what to think right then except that if he was really going insane, that all he could do was accept it. Yuna was still there in the passenger seat talking in Celes's voice There was something seriously messed up going on. With him mostly. 

" Dude's an idiot." She was looking at the road further up ahead " Merge into that other lane and pass him." 

The small speck was standing in the middle of the road. Just what the day needed. A suicidal bum. The person who began side-seat driving, no longer had Yuna's head. She kept coaxing Tidus to slow down but since he was already pressing seventy five with out a soul around to bear witness, why not got further? He didn't even merge into the next lane. 

" Excuse me Tidus?.....Are you listening to me!? Slow down or move over! Jesus!" 

His face was solid and he was unreachable, but his eyes began to widen as he grew a heavy teethed grin on his face. He upped the acceleration a tad bit extra. 

" You're fucking crazy! Gimme that wheel!!" 

She tried to swerve but Tidus blocked her, and intentionally pulled back into the lane where the person stood. Unwilling to step aside. It all seemed good to Tidus. He wasn't giving up his lane either. 

She really felt the car when he slammed on the brakes. A good thing they were seat belt wearers or it would have been curtains for the both of them. Tidus was still coming towards the freak. His foot was on the brakes, and burning rubber, as the person came into view she shrieked and covered her eyes. 

The car stopped right in front of the pony tailed guy who looked as though he were dressed for a movie remake of 'Deliverance' or 'High Noon' He walked over to Tidus's side, took off his cowboy hat and knocked harshly on the car window. 

Amid the sound of Celes rapid breaths came the whirring noise of the power windows lowering as Tidus pressed the button casually, and turned to regard his guest. He even recognized the man. Connected with the mischievous Frats. He had seen them at one of their parties. 

"What can I do for you Billy the Kid?" 

His thoughts were blackened out by an inevitable force coming through the glass harder than wind. It was this very force that hit him in the jaw. 

" Could've slowed down faster you bastard. Seifer'll hear of this shit. Not to mention the money you owe." 

Irvine reached in, unlocked the door and single-handedly tossed Tidus's body out of the car with incredible strength. He walked over to the dormant figure lying in the road. 

If a speeder came by it would have been the work of the devil. 

Celes eventually jumped out rushing to Tidus's aid but was stopped as a hand grasped her by the neck and choked her. 

" Don't even think about it missy." Irvine glared at her as Celes tried to free herself. Through all of the pain she sensed a shadow coming over her back, but she knew what to do. Kicking out with her shoe she heard a gurgling sound as she hit something with a soft thud. 

The other punk dropped the baseball bat and hit the ground, gasping for air while holding his balls. 

"Kuja! Get your ass up here! We've got to finish these two off." He was digusted at the fact that a girl had KO'ed his partner in only one second. He began to tighten his grip. She raised her fists but her efforts became useless as her energy was being drained. 

The cowboy didn't see the response coming. The fist came at him with the power of an anvil knocking him right off his feet to the ground as Celes freed herself. Tidus ran over to Irvine and began to beat him senseless as the cowboy squirmed under his grasp. 

" You pig headed rich assholes ever mess with me or her again and you'll end up in the morgue! You hear me?!" 

Celes didn't even try to pull him off. She simply stood there watching, and backed away as Tidus got up letting the cronies attend to their bruises on the side of the road as he walked back towards the car. 

During all that time, it started to rain. Tidus got in but Celes stayed out there. She shuddered even more when Tidus honked the horn impatiently. 

" Come on already!" He yelled. Celes stepped back 

" Oh for crying out loud-" Tidus stepped out and walked towards her. 

" Get in." He ordered 

" No!" She objected 

" Why the hell not?!" 

" You're fucking CRAZY! Forget it!" 

Tidus couldn't help but explode into laughter after that one. 

" Isn't this the guy you wanted?! Agressive, wild? Pretty please with sugar on top? This is YOUR creation. It's been a month and here's what your love experiment has come down to..Yes...I AM crazy. I didn't need your help though. I learned it from my careless asshole of a father, but see here's the thing, I don't enjoy being like this. I don't take pleasure in revealing how wild I can really be. I used to be careful about things. I actually had a code of chivalry before all this you know, and even you were a lot closer to me when I was like that. Don't ask me to be a man of Rage." 

Celes felt it coming again. Someone else that would make her cry. It was strange how Tidus was so good at things like this. She crossed her arms, lowered her head, and backed away while soaking in the rain. 

Tidus would take the shit no longer. She freaked when he pulled her over, and raised her fist to combat possible abuse, but when he pulled her into a warm hug, and moved up to kiss her she resisted no longer. Insecurities began to vanish rapidly. He gradually broke up the kiss to look at her stunned expression. Right then he could tell she was in a state of mixed emotion, any other girl would have tried to beat the crap out of him. 

" Thats it...yes." She whispered at first, but her words became more clear eventually. 

" What's it?" Tidus was confused. He saw her face breaking up into chuckles and tears at the same time and began to worry all over again 

" That's it! That's the man I love." She stared up in his face unable to control her emotion. Tidus was dumbfounded. His lower lip hit the floor. He stayed the same way as she jumped onto him. Her legs crossing around his body as she hugged him tightly and kissed him repeatedly. The expression of confusion was stuck on his face as he walked back to the car. 

" There really is no phasing you is there?" He gave up. Now every single part of him was missing Yuna. 

Thatsh All Fo'ks. Have you sum good muthafuckin readn's? Igh't then. Hit me up with a review.PEEEEECCEE. 


	8. Another Case of Date Rape

A/N: A real shortie. I'm at a loss for words. Enjoy. 

Eight: 

Her girls had worked tirelessly to prepare her for the night of her life. She remembered Tidus's offer, and she knew her answer. It was No. Of course she wasn't some nature freak who wanted to be in the woods the whole time. She only did that because she was just plain sick of hanging around school all afternoon, and there was nowhere else that she could think of to get peace and quiet. 

Was that entirely true? Or did she occasionally enjoy hearing the songs of birds, the green trees, and the fresh air. 

She didn't know who she had transformed into but her new character was surely making her mother jealous. Even before she was able to walk out of the front door, she was told to stop. 

" Hold it right there missy." 

" Yes?" She casually turned to regard the scrutinizing eyes of her mother. 

Her mother sighed as she leaned on the edge of the stove thinking of what to tell her only daughter. Thinking was much too difficult. 

" Just don't stay out all night!" She scolded and gave her a warning finger along with a pair of sharp eyes. Yuna knew what she meant. 

It didn't mean she would listen to her though. 

She didn't know that Seifer owned a Porsche Boxster but it only added to her list of things that impressed her about him. She jumped into the side seat and moved over to kiss him. He took her over with one arm and smiled. 

" Like the car?" He asked 

" All I can say is..WOW. Can I drive it sometime?" She looked at him eagerly 

" Well..." He pretended to think, but as for the moment, his mind was pretty much made up. 

As he stepped on the gas kicking up water that glistened in the light of the street lamps on that cool night, he reared his head back while on the wheel to look confident. His other arm still around Yuna. His music preference was much more Metallica. Nothing wrong with them, except in Yuna's opinion. 

" Uhh how much of this do you have?" She remembered how the car music always helped to improve one's driving mood, and just how important it's role was in the drive. Only one person had taught her that. 

" Go ahead and hit the radio." 

She found Sk8er Boi but when she passed over one of Seifer's favorites he began to tease her about it, until it ended up in his favor. She just didn't want to upset him. Not on the first time they were dating each other. 

The restaurant was almost full, but when the service didn't come his temper was quick to rise. Not all the way but she could sense the type of man who she was dealing with. A little too aggressive for her tastes but she decided that she would make do. After all she was changing as well. 

" Listen. I think it's okay if maybe we just hang back a little maybe?" 

" No." Seifer told her. " You wanted to eat here. I'm not going to let this restaurant think they can get the better of us when we came with good money." 

He didn't need to prove her how serious he was. It was written all over him. Seifer was the type of person who would eventually get what he wanted when he was determined enough. His determination was inspiring, but at the same time it was scary. A person only needed to go so far in getting what they wanted. If it had been a certain someone else.... she could have imagined just what would have happened. 

" Listen uhh..do you really want to eat here badly because I think there's another place nearby. It may not be as fancy but I think I'll die if I don't eat soon. How about you?" Tidus stomach groaned in the dream he looked down and nervously chuckled as Yuna laughed. The evidence made itself known. 

" Well...okay. I guess..yeah. It'll be hours before we get served here." She shrugged as she laughed and walked out under his guiding arm. Feeling his tummy with her hand. 

" Tell him to stop moaning. We'll get food soon." 

Tidus laughed again as they walked outside, hand in hand. 

" Hey wake up already. We got a table." Seifer waved his hand in front of her as she stared at the lobster tank. 

" Huh? Oh." 

The meal was quieter than the time they spent waiting. It was a pain to feel embarrassed for someone as antsy as Seifer, but there were other qualities that she knew he had. 

Looking down at the juicy chicken and lo mein she began to flash back to how it was when she first started hanging around him. Beatrix shoved her in his direction, and it was a simple question of math homework. He couldn't resist. Al of a sudden the studying stopped, and it led to TV, and laughs, just the way it had before, but this time when he began cracking too many jokes she felt inclined to hit him with her pillow, pillow fights led to wrestling and slight touching within the next few study sessions, soon they forgot about the final exams all together, and began dropping by each other's places more often. Seifer was much harder to excuse because of his smart mouth, but he always knew how to amuse Yuna, and influence her with the idea that she was becoming a bad girl....the newest member of the bitch crew. Ain't that a bitch!? 

" So it's been awhile, and I've been thinking about all the favors you did for me. Usually I'm not even a person to say thanks, but I guess you deserve it. You're much different than all the others I know, so I bought this for you. Took a lot out of my pocket too, but I figured..." 

" Oh. Seifer really...you didn't have to-" 

" Hey." He objected, then toned himself down to a calm smile all over again " I got this because I care for you. I don't know what you're thinking now, but to me it means a lot that I do these things for you every once in awhile okay?" 

" That's what I wanted to talk about...the gifts...really, they're nice, but you don't have to crown me the 'Queen of England' or anything like that-" 

" Yuna?" Seifer interrupted "Can I finish?" 

He was always like that. Sometimes it was just plain funny. Occasionally, it was annoying. If she didn't know better, the man was trying to 'think' for her. Not to be mean, but Seifer sometimes had trouble doing that for himself. 

Funny thing you mention Queen, I can't believe they were auctioning this but it's one ring that you'd cherish for an eternity. Even some of the richest women on the planet have been fighting for this, but it's all yours. An exotic queen's bracelet. Dug out of African ruins too. 

" That's what they told you huh?" Yuna guessed. She was right about that, but it didn't look fake. The shine of it was bright enough to attack her eyes...yep that was gold alright. Wow. How much-" 

" Fifty thou." 

" FIFTY-" Seifer put his finger on her lips. She shut up instantly 

" Nice one huh, but you don't have to thank me. Really I don't mind at all. Quit bein so worried about it eh?" 

Perhaps he was a person who simply tried too hard. They only went to the club because they had nothing else to do that night but he was good on the dance floor, and he stayed closer to her, but he wasn't all that drunk. She remembered that Tidus was smashed damn near out of his mind. There was a big difference. 

She had been anticipating the night for a long time. Finally it came, and just when she thought she had moved on, she was bugged by the image of Tidus again. Seifer didn't notice it at first, but he eventually became paranoid. 

She couldn't help it. She remembered how he put his hands on her waist and led down to her butt. She gasped but he just rocked his eyebrows and kept going. She remembered how she couldn't help but laugh at that one. 

She felt that she HAD to adjust to Seifer, if not then there would be a problem. When he wanted it freaky it was 'freak hour' with no questions asked. If Beatrix were there, she would probably have fun. Yuna wasn't so sure she was having fun anymore. 

" Whew! I'm out of it. You wanna get a drink before it's closing time?" 

" Uhh I really think we should head out." 

She was crossing her fingers and hoping that he would understand. 

" Nonsense babe. Come on. Just one." 

" Noo." She tried to make it sound gentle but the part of her that was fed up had come out. She wanted to go back home. 

" What do you mean no?" Seifer's temper was short. He tried to play it off by laughing but part of him was still wondering 

(what the hell does she mean by 'no?' Must be out her mind) 

He decided that an argument would ruin things. She had a long night, and it was time to head back. He opened the door for her, but the way he slammed it carelessly most likely made her wonder what sort of mood he was in. 

She thought that she could call it a seventy percent good experience when it was over and she was back in her room. Ironically, she wanted to be alone there rather than sitting in the car. When she rode around with Tidus, she never wanted to go home. Then there was something else that bugged her. Seifer would probably ask for one since he had been pushing her all night. He was just that type of person, but Yuna wasn't exactly sure that she wanted to kiss him at all. What would she do when she got to the front door? Realizing that there was another obstacle in front of her goal which was to get inside the home at 2:00 and fall asleep, sunk her hopes. 

It was hard seeing the road signs even with the hi-beam lights on, but she swore that Seifer missed a turn. She had to open her mouth eventually. 

" Hey weren't we supposed to take the parkway up to Eagle street?" 

Seifer didn't respond for a long while. Fed up with his silence Yuna tried to ask him again, but he continued going. 

He parked by the cliff. Just like in all the high school movies where the monster showed up, and Yuna could tell there was one close by. She felt the beasts' presence even more as Seifer pulled out the key. 

" Seifer what are you doing?" 

He didn't tell her. He just made it happen. 

She fought to break free at first. She even scratched him but he continued forward and dug into her. It was no use screaming, they were out in the middle of nowhere. She wouldn't have been anymore surprised if he had been planning it the entire time. 

Tired, weary shoes came into the family courtyard past the gate holding a woman whose beauty had been ravaged by anxious hands. Hands that held her across her waist. Her head fell back, her feet dragging across the floor where tiny blood drops fell. Tears could still be seen in the woman's eyes as the man who kept shaded hiding his hat over his face snuck up to the front door, dropped her raining, soaking wet body on the patio, rang the doorbell twice and rushed into the bushes out of sight. 

Braska opened the door slightly. The maids and the butler were attending to other business, and he just happened to be the only one downstairs at the time. He almost didn't want to believe what he saw, but part of him expected that one of those nights would end up having him looking down at what he saw. 

Holding his own daughter with tears brimming on his eyes he clenched his teeth in the rain, he saw there was blood on his fingertips. It couldn't be....It just couldn't be. could it? 

Datsh it fa Now peeps.I'm never fond of making Seifer the ultimate asshole but there was no one else I could use. I'll be roll'nout wit sum newsshiit prettah soon, but I gotsa new job to worry bout soon. Sorry if the chapter's too short but there wasn't much I could say about it. I could think about doing a chap remake to improve this one but you'll understand if I want to keep rollin with the rest of this story 

Preview of next chapter: "Daddy?" Her eyes opened slightly as her voice croaked out with blood on the tip of it. 

" GET A DOCTOR IN HERE!" Braska turned to yell to the door. 


	9. Forgiven for now

A/N: even more suspense promised on following chaps. Please R&R. Thanks for reading 

Nine: 

It was Sunday morning. The family had missed church, but the pastor had been there bright and early in the morning discovering the bad news. Poor luck always seemed to befall Braska's family, and the devil seemed to have beef with him when so as far as he knew, Braska was just a good man trying to raise a daughter in an unforgiving 

world...most of the time. 

He remembered coaching him on dropping his stinginess and throughout all that time teaching the man to be closer to his daughter. Right then he sat by the window outside Yuna's room peeking through and wondering how she was doing right then. She hadn't made a peep ever since yesterday. He was relieved to know that she would be okay. Praise God. 

She looked so peaceful when she was at rest. Braska remembered how he used to watch her sleep when she was just a little baby. Simply because he had nothing better to do. Back then, he had vowed never to lay one hand of harm against her simply because he felt inside that this was a child that deserved a lot from him. His kindness, and only his love. 

Love for his wife had changed him. Whenever she used Yuna as a scapegoat he tried to argue, but as she became more independent, and began to run away from him he gradually became her enemy. Not that he meant to...he was simply upset that his whole plan for her was all going to shit. It used to be a father daughter team back when she was on swim team, and even sang at their old church, but then there came Seymour, and Cecil. She begged to be with them, and he was skeptical the entire time. He didn't want those wise guys to hurt his daughter, but then he didn't want his baby to be unhappy. 

So he had to simply shut his mouth for awhile, and just let her have her way. He even started to believe nothing would go wrong. 

He saw the little cuts and bruises. at first he was quiet, and pretended not to notice them. Eventually he had a private talk with her after her mother had shouted out the news. That was her in a nutshell. Braska could she how most of her personality trait didn't transfer to Yuna except for her naiveness. Maybe that's why a war was going on between Yuna and her. She turned to papa for consent, but after he'd been lied to for the longest time, it came to the point when he finally put his foot down. 

" I'm sorry Yuna you can't." 

Over time the resistance made his anger grow. He thought his daughter loved him. He should have known the 'Golden' rule of telling your child no. In fact this wasn't just a child's trait but one of the most common facts about humans. The more forbidden something is, the harder that person will try to get it. 

Going by that rule, he decided he couldn't block her off completely, then Seymour had 'tee peed' his house on Halloween with Yuna in the car not saying anything, and he had to ground her. He used an excuse saying that it was her grades, that did drop, but not considerably low. The divide grew even more. He didn't care if 'I hate you' was only a hypothetical. The shit still hurt. 

He had just about lost faith in her, she would be running around like a pro soon enough with the attitude she had, and he would be powerless to stop it all from happening, but there was one person that he heard about from passing rumors and unanswered messages on her phone. The last person she spilt up with was actually a good boyfriend. He was itchy towards Tidus only because it had all turned into a nasty cycle, but considering the things He'd done, Braska weighed the guilt and decided that the boy wasn't too much in the wrong after all, maybe if he could stop being a coward and go out to get his daughter, then things would be okay. 

" Hey son." 

"Uhhh..hey dad." 

" The jerk wants to make an apology." He didn't sound like it but he was pleading for his Tidus's attention 

" Cool." Tidus sat down on the porch instantly 

" Relationship troubles huh?" 

" Say what?" 

" I heard. You're about to leave your next woman now huh? Tell you the truth....before I met your mom I thought I'd be chasing skirts till I was 40." 

" Well see you are a hard man to please." 

" Should I slug you right now?" Jecht lost his temper again 

" Would it make anything better between you and I?" 

" Well it'd give me relief." 

" Errrgh. If you're trying to help you could be a little more considerate you know. I know you're pissed with me going out, and saying stuff to you, but try to see things from my angle." Tidus breathed in to keep from getting angry 

" Okay." Jecht didn't want another fight " So who is this new one?" 

  


" I told her already, that theres' someone that she deserves more than me. You know my friend Squall right?" 

" Yeah...quite the mack and run-around kid player huh? How'd he get like that?" 

" I don't know." Tidus shrugged " Well I'm thinking about getting him and her back. He's out hanging around the city, giving girls a good night and heading home, but he hasn't had anything constant, and he's crazy, and Celes is crazy, I don't care what differences they have...they just work together you know?" 

" Well it's up to them." 

" They better say yes or else I'll be stuck like this for a long time. I know Celes is nice but think that Yuna is a safer life investment. Not to mention the fact Celes is older." 

" Actually age isn't much an issue. She'll be living in this area for a long time it's not like she's moving to New York to work on Wall Street and has a totally different life. Thats where we'd have a problem, and she isn't much older or manipulative or dangerous for you only thing is that she has different desires,.." 

"..and Squall's fits. I remember he said that after he graduates, they would've had a plan to go off together. With his money, and everything it wouldn't be all that bad of an idea." 

" As for me. I don't need to search for anyone else. I knew who it had to be ever since we started to relate to each other, but I don't think she feels the same at all." 

" Well go and tell her." 

" I can't." 

" Boy! If I was at the hospital! You'd better friggin be there with all the get well cards and presents your little hands could make! You tellin' me you don't have the guts to see your old ex?" 

" H-hopsital?" Tidus gasped " The fuck happened?" 

Jecht bit his lip as Tidus turned back to look at him. He knew his son would only want the truth. 

"....date...rape." 

" Good God." Tidus lowered his head. He didn't speak for a long time. Jeacht sat and watched him bear the pain. 

This was what he feared the worst about leaving. she had so many unsuccessful ordeals in the past, and with some of the guys he knew she'd be running to for sex, he figured things would only get worse. He thought things were great with him as her knight that finally she'd be with someone who didn't abuse her. Now she was recovering, but something even worse could have happened to her. Some bastard ravaged her body, and she actually let someone do it. How could she let it happen again? 

He had to get a hold of himself. Getting angry wouldn't help anything. The only thing she would need was comfort and kindness right then. He rushed out to the car. 

"Keys?" Jecht held them out. Tidus swore at himself, but then stopped. since when did his old man actually 'say' he could use his cars. 

"Aren't these are the Jaguar keys pops?" 

" I know....that's my baby." He smiled " Take em before I change my mind. I came to talk to you, because it was her father Braska who's been waiting to see you all morning." 

" Oh great. So it's HIM that'll serve my execution. How do you two guys get along anyways?" 

" Not exactly. He knows you had nothing to do with what happened. He told me that you were the only person he knew that he really could've trusted his daughter with....wanted to apologize too." 

" Well I must be a senile old monkey. I'm hearing shit that I never thought I'd hear in an eternity! You guys saying 'I'm sorry?' That's new. A thunderbolt must have come from the skies, or the hands of God must have touched down on earth or something." 

" Enough. Just go see her already. Quit rubbing it in." 

He stepped on the gas all the way to the hospital, disrupting traffic, but not more than other foolish morning drivers. If he was stopped by a cop he wouldn't know how to handle it, but he had gotten off lucky on that one. 

"Bullshit. Braska told him when he arrived and talked with him "She doesn't know what she's thinking when she goes off with those people. They only want to violate my daughter. From what I heard you wanted something else." 

"For her to be safe and happy, and satisfied, I guess when I started shaming myself thinking that I didn't have the guts to pull it off. I got nervous I got scared, just ran away. " 

"Yuna is very naive about such things. I think she inherited that from me. Thought that I could handle my wife. She still gets the best of me. I lose my mind these days. My family history has always put up with difficult relationships even spouses that influence violence. I almost fell into that trap long ago, but I want you as a good friend of hers to keep her away from the dangers around these neighborhoods Tidus. I need you to help protect my daughter. She didn't rush out of the door so fast to go off somewhere where she could get hurt so fast when you were her only interest." 

"Sir. I'm not so sure if she wants to see me again after what I did." 

"You broke her heart. You can fix it." 

"What about her? She doesn't want to-" 

Tidus felt an arm on his shoulder 

"I know my daughter Tidus. I know her well. If it's one thing I know that I've passed onto her as a father it's a will to forgive, and that will is stronger than any sin a man could commit. I see it in her everyday. If you're honest, and you've got faith, she'll understand." 

He sat down in the chair, nervously, thinking of what to say. He edged closer to the door. watching Braska go down the hall to comfort his wife. She came in a second later. They stared at each other. A minute went by. 

" Who did this to her?" she wondered out loud 

" 'Not I' says Tidus." He dumped his head to look away from her and Yuna 

" You probably know who." 

"Can't help you there ma'am. Really sorry but I don't." 

" Then you HAVE an idea. This is total crap you know. Why are you here in the first place?" 

" Your husband sent for me." 

" Him and his crazy ideas." Yuna's mother rolled her eyes. " A coward like you that runs out on women and he probably believed that you would just waltz in like the knight in shining armor and kiss her back to life." 

" Not what I had in mind ma'am." 

" Will you knock off the 'ma'am' B.S. I know you and the rest of your friends are rotten little cheapskates." 

She exhaled cigarette smoke 

" I wouldn't do that in here if I were you." He tried to warn her 

" And I'd shut the hell up if I were you! Get out of here you brat." she glared at him, but heard tapping on the window pane. Turning around, she could read Braska's lips. 

" Laila? He stays." 

The argument would carry on outside of Yuna's room. Since they had to let their girl get rest. Sleep claimed Tidus as he sat on the floor next to her bed with his head against the wall. He stopped halfway on the road while coming and brought all the flowers he knew she'd like. Call it a weird impulse but he figured that she would be all right, and if he were to see her again, he'd be totally indebted to her. 

Opening his eyes forty five minutes later, he turned around slightly to discover a pair of eyes staring at him. Most likely while he was asleep. 

He stood up suddenly, and wiped the sweat off of his face wanting to bolt for the door, but it was too late. He waited for her to say something. 

" Hi." 

"...Hi...uhh I can explain..your folks kept calling...telling me to come down and I..." 

" Relax." She shifted in bed " If you weren't a real friend, then you wouldn't show up." 

" You seem in quite the optimistic mood." Tidus dumped back down in his seat " You aren't still getting over that anesthesia and stuff that makes you love every single thing and person in sight are you?" 

" No silly." She shoved him lightly with the little bit of strength she had in her hand. 

"Was it...Seifer?" Tidus asked 

It took a long time for her to say 'yes.' 

" Bastard." Tidus whispered as he swore and looked up to the ceiling. " What the heck was on his mind?" 

" I don't know." Yuna sighed 

" You sound as if you don't care." Tidus raised an eyebrow 

" Well it's fine now." She rolled her eyes 

" Yuna. He violated you. This isn't okay. You can't let people keep doing this stuff. " 

" I let you hurt me." She reminded him. It wasn't in her voice, but it was in the way she looked at him. That fierce stare 

" Never physically-" He paused in the middle of his speech realizing what he had just said, and held his tongue. Hurting someone was still the same no matter how it was done. 

" You're right. Who am I to talk? I don't have half the guts you do. You try to make things better with somebody and you have faith, but I'm the first to run away." 

Yuna couldn't think of how to respond to that one. He looked at her. 

" I didn't tell you before but that was a pretty good prank with the video." 

" Beatrix's idea." she shifted uncomfortably in bed 

" But you still suckered me in on the phone. That was a real Golden Globe performance." 

" What about an Oscar?" 

" Oscar? Ehhh well......" 

" Say it or I won't be your friend anymore." she challenged. Tidus wasn't fazed by that one. 

" I still can't believe I've managed to stay on your friend list. Didn't you see what a complete asshole I've become?" 

" I've met worse. You're still the same. Unless you're still with...her." 

" Squall's idea." Tidus interrupted quickly. " Thought our thing was just an experiment. He was really trying to push me towards Celes the whole time." 

" but you went along with it." She reminded him again. 

" I know. I know." Tidus lowered his head. " I guess I went back because I thought you.....didn't love me anymore. Everybody, and everything around me was just telling me. It's over. Move on. It's finished." 

" You even flicked me off." 

" That was you? Whoops. Sorry. sorry uhh I thought some driver would be passing by looking or some pedestrian would walk over saying 'get a room' or something." 

" So are you still...?" 

" Nah. I broke it to her. She didn't take it too easy but she was too much for me." 

"Well well looks like the tough guy 'Tidus' finally met his match." 

" Yeah." He kept looking at the ground " Well I got these for you." 

" How sweet." Yuna said sarcastically then laughed lightly, and tousled his hair when Tidus began to wonder what she was getting at. 

" Was the morning rush too much for you?" She could tell by looking at some of the rose petals 

" Some other lunatic driver cut me off, but I heard you were hurt, and I came running...don't know why but I think I've got a pretty good idea now." 

He stared at her remembering all the good times. Sure Braska had his back a little but he couldn't tell Yuna who she deserved to be with. She was a woman and that was all her decision. Was it all in his head or was she always so beautiful. In public he swore that he always looked pitiful next to her. Tried to ask her where she wanted to go or what to do, but she kept him on her schedule. Everything that she desired went. He thought things were okay and he was keeping her happy, but when she turned bitch on him there was no room for talk. He accumulated just as many girls as friends as he had 'dawgs' but he guessed that having Yuna seeing him with those nice women made her envious to the bone. He could only imagine the blood boiling inside her. Everytime that she watched from the shadows and he tried to get by her. Saying things such as 'I'm sorry but they're my friends. all of a sudden I can't hang out with my friends?' But restrictions grew on his freedom when he said he loved her yet again. 

Something inside him told him this was not a girl he swore he knew. There was a sweet angel inside, not so driven to her own pride. This was a woman who always offered to bend and lace his shoes whenever he was having clumsy troubling days, and felt too handicapped or stupid to lift a finger for himself again. she found whatever burden was in his life and broke it. Taught him how to be independent, not only in appearance but within self, and getting back to the subject of 'beautiful'. Wonderful hair, baby face, an awesome smile, and whatever she would wear impressed him day after day. It was obvious why the crew had gotten jealous and started shouting 'mayday' 'emergency' (we must break this couple up. Because we fucking hate Tidus, and he's won too much) He didn't feel like a bigger man when he kissed her by her locker he was too busy being absorbed into the moment. He needed her like a junkie needed crack after going a week without a hit, his vision would go black. He'd go limp and crazy, but whenever relaxed in her presence, the world felt so much easier, but he let things get out of hand, and she went back to running around the school and streets looking for a man. It only ended the way her father knew it would. He kicked himself the ass telling himself that 'he should...' but didn't want to upset his baby girl again but since she almost got killed, he was wondering if he truly failed as man. Tidus felt the same pain. He looked back into her eyes hoping she could forgive him again. 

" I'm sick of this shenanigan. These experiments you know....do you think there is a possibility that you could have me again if I swore to you right now on my honor that I'd never betray you from now on?" 

" I don't know. I don't know how good your word is. All I've got to go on is that you used me wrong." Tidus sighed. She wasn't looking at him angry, but she was being honest 

" You'll have to give me time to consider this." 

" Consider what?" He scratched his head 

" I'm still kind of disappointed in you, and I can't just come out and say yes." 

" Understandable." Tidus put his hands up and backed away a little. He sunk his head looking down at the floor. Part of him still had a response for that one, and it put a small smile on his face. He raised his eyebrows as he said it. 

" You won't find anyone else at the school. In fact you find anyone else in this area. I oughta know." 

" What does that mean." Yuna gave him a serious look 

" Rikku tell you that those drunk musclebrained frats were teaching the rest of the high school dudes how to manipulate girls? It's an epidemic among the guy half of our generation except for people like Squall, but he runs around. Not your preference. Me? I was confused before. I'm not now. There's no one else, and nothing else in the way. No illusions about better people." 

" What do you mean?" 

" If it could help 'US' I'd be more than glad to give you as much time as time as you wanted to think about it, but I know that no matter what the decision, you want someone to love you. You'll end up with a person. Singleness will drive you out of your mind, and people are like that, if you want to find somebody. I just couldn't stand the fact it's someone in this town with the people we know. When I found out you were hurt I panicked, not only because of what happened in the past, but I couldn't see you hurt." He shrugged as he tried to explain. He took her hand. She let him. 

I'm confused by all these fallen attempts at love, and I guess that I just want to make something that works. I know I've been foolish in the past. All this sexual tension among peers has been driving me nuts, but I've no fantasies anymore. Because you keep popping up in all of them. That's a clue. All I can think about is mending, and fixing old mistakes, and making sure that shit like this doesn't happen again I can't see my self in anyone else arms or with anyone else. I've talked to friends and they have different desires, but you Yuna. You I know that I can at least give my all to make you happy. So I say screw the experiments huh. we can't try on love lives like pairs of jeans, we should take ours and wear them. Let's go beyond and try a new experiment huh? Commitment. 

He had become a man before her very own eyes. Well in one sense, and she began to realize that this was him at heart. She knew the type of things other guys would say when they were desperate. If she looked hard enough she could see that there was a person hurting for her inside. He was running back to her, but not because he was still on a love trip, only because he was sick of taking the journey period. She never actually did meet a person who knew what they were looking for besides sex, and maybe someone who would stick their neck out to love and give her care was what she really needed. Who else in this town could she run to anyways. She fought to bring up the other side of the arguement but all his failures were shadowed out by what she desperately felt within the next few seconds. 

Was she coming back again? 

Tidus had gotten a clue. There were tears. Either he broke her damn heart and pressed the big dangerous red button that would have him tossed out of her room in seconds, or whatever sort of great Berlin wall that held him back was broken through. 

Thank God it was the latter. 

She reached out to wipe away the tears. Still staring at him. The look he gave her seemed innocent all over again. Obviously he was telling the truth. As he reached out to kiss her on the forehead she put a hand on his shoulder and pushed to let him down to meet her lips. There they stayed for a long time. 

Braska watched with a smile. He was still betting that this was the outcome since he had time to ponder what would happen with Tidus's arrival, but he was still juggling it. When people was hurt the opportunity for forgiveness was really iffy. He tried to be more accepting towards people that were unfaithful to him when they were willing to change and had been hoping for years that it would be enstilled in his daughter. It finally worked 

Perhaps this was a sign of things to come. 

He breathed out, and walked over to join his wife. She was eager to look but he told her to leave them alone. 

A/N: It may seem happy now, but I've got just one or two more challenge to open up. I know. Feel free to grit your teeth breath out annoyed if you must because it seems like a good stopping point here. But what about them mischevious frats and Seifer who attacked Tidus and Yuna? What'll the crew say when they find that after all their attempts to ruin the relationship they find these two are back together? Squall and Celes really havent done much either, and without her (besides Quistis) who else could he be hitting on and getting laid? All these questions will be answered in my finale saga. (short saga.) Soon to come. Keep reading ya'll. 


End file.
